Darstellende Künste a la Hetalia Gakuen
by Ramagrochowska
Summary: [Gakuen!AU] Pentas seni yang diselengarakan pas dengan Tahun Baru yang menyajikan berbagai pementasan yang unik-unik dan ini acara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para personifikasi hingga muncul berbagai skandal yang aneh-aneh. Di jamin asik. Warning : kata-kata yang bikin naik darah, genben dan tokoh-tokoh APH yang lain biar rame(?) CHAPTER 3 UPDATED! RNR?
1. Pembukaan Pensi

**Darstellende Künste a la Hetalia Gakuen**

**Disclaimer : ****Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz. Cerita absurd ini sih punya gue hehehe. Dan produk-produk yang ada disini kembali pada pemiliknya masing-masing, ya. Tee hee. oh iya sama lagu Mantan Terindah © Kahitna cuma diaransemen(?) sama Raisa dan diaransemen lagi sama BTT (Tapi lirik yang ada disini sudah aye translate, ya)**

**Summary : Pentas seni yang diselengarakan pas dengan Tahun Baru yang menyajikan berbagai pementasan yang unik-unik dan ini acara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para personifikasi hingga muncul berbagai skandal yang aneh-aneh. **

**Warning : Keberadaan Genbent bersama tokoh-tokoh hetalia yang lain biar rame dikit, Cerita Sekolah, OOC, kata-kata yang bikin baik darah, modus dimana-mana, crackpairing STRAIGHT, NON YAOI OR YURI, bumbu romance dimana-mana, rate T, Human name dan Nation name dalam bahasa Indonesia, ngakak hingga guling-guling(?), skandal(?) dimana-mana, bahasa Translatean.**

**jika mau nanya apapun, silahkan PM atau Review. jangan malu-malu sama au, dari pada malu-maluin.**

**kalo ada yang kolom misalnya (Danke, Indonesian) itu berarti (arti, bahasa). makin bingung? tanya aja sama au hehe.**

**Note : dijamin asik. selamat membaca xoxo.**

* * *

.

.

.

Semua murid-murid di Hetalia Gakuen dari kelas A sampai kelas G berjalan menuju aula sekolah karena mereka semua ingin menonton acara Pentas seni yang diadakan oleh OSIS dan MPK Hetalia Gakuen di malam hari. Mereka semua menghadiri pensi itu tidak dengan seragam sekolah ataupun baju formal yang imut-imut itu, melainkan dengan kostum yang unik-unik seperti kostum Tradisional dari rumah mereka masing-masing atau kostum cosplay yang sangat fenomenal misalnya abang-abang tukang sate Madura, Hansip, pak Haji ataupun Cabe(?).

Jangan salah paham para readers atau reviewers, maksudnya kostum cosplay cabe itu pake kostum yang menyerupai cabe,itu loh sayur/bumbu yang warnanya merah, hijau atau orange. bukannya pake tanktop, hotpants dan dandan menor gitu, itumah beda lagi ceritanya. abaikan ini.

"Selamat malam semuanya" sapa gadis berambut panjang berwarna pirang, berkacamata dan berponi itu pada teman-temannya yang merupakan personifikasi yaitu Tiina Väinämöinen, Honda Sakura, dan Alfred F. Jones, tampaknya gadis yang merupakan personifikasi perempuan dari Estonia ini menggunakan kostum yang cukup unik yaitu kain sari yang biasa digunakan oleh para artis-artis difilm-film Bollywood.

"Emma? this you?" tanya temannya yang berambut pirang pendek sebahu, berwajah bulat dan bermata ungu itu dengan kostum yang cukup aneh yaitu gaun pengantin lengkap dengan buket bunga dan_ flower crown_ dikepalanya.

"_Jah_ (ya, Estonian), Tiina? lo ngapain pake baju pengantin? pasti gara-gara Eurovision, deh" kata Emma yang memandangi penampilan personifikasi perempuan dari Finlandia yang kesannya niat banget itu.

"Atau ga lo ngebet pengen nikahin si anak D, Hmm...siapa namamya? oh Berwald Oxenstierna, tee hee." Alfred juga ikut-ikutan memberikan pendapatnya sambil nyengir gaje.

"_Kanōsei_ (Mungkin, Japanese), lo sendiri pake kain Sari? kebanyakan nonton film Bollywood sih lo" gurau Sakura pada Emma sambil menatap penampilan Emma dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Lo sendiri ngapain pakai Kimono tidur? mau tidur lo?" tanya Alfred pada Sakura si personifikasi perempuan dari Jepang dengan nada agak nyolotin karena anak itu memakai Kimono tidur berwarna ungu tapi panjangnya dibawah lutut dengan stoking biru dan sendal tidur berwarna merah.

"Dari pada lo, ngapain datang ke pensi pake baju tahanan? mana warna rompinya orange lagi" sewot Sakura dengan nada agak nyebelin itu sambil menatap pesonifikasi laki-laki dari Amerika Serikat tersebut.

"Lah biarin, kan gue yang HERO ini emang cocok jadi tahanan dihatinya Natalya atau ga dihatinya Kirana. hihi" kata Alfred dengan lebay dan super duper over, oke ini lebay, PD.

"Apaan deh lo-" kata mereka berdua, tetapi tiba-tiba mereka mendengar sebuah suara "Hej, kalian rupanya disini ya?" ujar sumber suara itu dari kejauhan, ia mengenakan jepitan Nordic Cross disela-sela rambutnya yang panjang dan bergelombang tesebut, tampaknya ia menggunakan baju ala suster di Rumah Sakit.

Mereka berempat melihat personifikasi perempuan dari Norwegia yang berjalan menuju mereka. "Lovise! kau cocok sekali dengan kostum itu, kau terlihat imut" puji Emma begitu tau ia melihat penampilan Lovise yang cocok dengan kostum tersebut.

"Ah _Takk_ (Terima Kasih, Norwegian), Em! aku memang paling imut daripada Daina hihi" tawa Lovise pelan, lalu orang tadi ter-mentioned oleh kata-katanya Lovise pun menghampiri mereka berempat.

"Siapa bilang lo lebih imut daripada gue?" kata seorang gadis berambut coklat keabu-abuan tapi dengan potongan pendek itu, ia menghampiri teman-teman sekelasnya dengan pakaian yang terlalu absurd dengan pakaian ala Polwan.

"Lah Daina? lo kalo pake beginian imutan juga deh" puji Tiina pada Daina sementara Daina malah blushing(?) gaje.

"Tentu saja, eh si Arthur sama Niklas kemana?" ucap Daina yang menanyakan keberadaan mereka berdua.

"Ah palingan mereka-" ucap Alfred yang tiba-tiba terputus begitu ia melihat kedua orang yang ditanyakan oleh Daina itu langsung berada dihadapan mereka "Eh Itu dia mereka berdua!"

Tampaklah seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian bak bajak laut berwarna merah dan emas yang lengkap dengan pedangnya serta seorang perempuan yang berambut pirang pendek sebahu dengan pita merah yang tersemat di belakang rambutnya dan perempuan itu tampak menggunakan Kebaya Modern berwarna putih (bukan Kirana loh ya? tapi bisa jadi dia minjem sama mbak Kirana).

"_Hej alle_! (Hai Semua!, Danish)" sapa anak perempuan yang merupakan personifikasi perempuan dari Denmark tersebut sambil tersenyum pada teman-temannya.

"Lo dari mana aja Niklas, kok lama banget? engga AWESOME banget, sih" tanya Alfred dengan nada penasaran sambil memberikan tatapan curiga pada Niklas dan Arthur "Lo berdua engga abis kencan kan?"

"Ya ampun, kagalah! Gue abis nungguin Arthur dulu, nih. dia lama banget (b)ego pakai bajunya!" ketus Niklas sambil menatap Arthur dengan sinis itu.

"Biarin aja aku pake bajunya lama, kan aku Ketua OSIS dan kamu itu Host Pensi jadi kita berdua harus kelihatan kece"

"Dih kita? kamu aja kali, aku mah kaga ikutan!" sewot Niklas sementara Arthur sudah senyum-senyum gaje yang kemudian ia malah mencubit pipinya Niklas.

Alfred pun tertawa kecil "Eh, eh tapi kalian bedua lucu tau" ucapnya sambil terus-terusan tertawa.

"Ah sudahlah, kita berdua mau masuk ke aulanya dulu. kan Niklas itu udah harus siap-siap. Permisi!" ucap sang Ketua OSIS itu sambil menarik pergelangan tangannya si Niklas dengan erat dan meninggalkan teman-temannya ditempat.

"Mereka berdua engga pacaran tapi kelihatannya mesra banget, ya? jadi sirik." gumam Lovise "Sementara hubungan gue sama Mathias aja engga kayak gitu banget"

"Makanya kalo jadi orang jangan terlalu dingin, bersyukur Mathias masih perhatian sama lo walau agak lebay kayak kambing(?) gitu" gurau Emma pada Lovise.

"Sabar mbak, orang sabar disayang tuhan" ucap Alfred sambil *ehem* mengelus punggungnya Lovise #modus.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dibelakang panggung, ada seroang gadis manis yang berwajah Mediteranian tetapi ia sangat amat teramat *oke ini lebay* menyukai bahkan mencintai si ketua OSIS yang juga teman sekelasnya dan nama gadis ini adalah Chiara Vargas yang juga kakak kandung dari Alice Vargas. Sebenarnya sih ia tidak menyukai Niklas dalam dua hal, sifatnya terbuka dan cerewetnya yang membuat orang yang ia sukai yaitu ketos menjadi mencintainya dan ia juga mencintai orang yang ia sukai walau diluarnya itu terlihat mereka hanyalah Sahabatan.

Ia sudah menghalaukan segala cara dan mungkin ia harus melakukan hal terekstrim yaitu mencuri ciuman pertamanya ketos sebelum ketos mencium Niklas.

Walau ia tau kalo Antonio Fernandez Carriedo itu menyukainya tetapi ia tidak peduli, ia hanya peduli dengan Arthur Kirkland si ketua OSIS di Hetalia Gakuen ini.

Loh kok jadi drama gini ya? skip dah. (?)

Chiara yang menggunakan baju maid berwarna hijau dengan apron putih yang panjang roknya dibawah lutut itu terlihat cantik dan ia berharap malam ini menjadi malam yang spesial baginya. Personifikasi perempuan dari Italia Selatan itu memandangi para hadirin yang merupakan para murid dari balik tirai panggung aula tersebut, ia melihat Kirana yang bersama Alfred, Berwald dengan Tiina, bahkan Francis dengan pacarnya yaitu Sakura. Ia berharap semoga dirinya bisa bersama Arthur diacara yang paling diharapkan oleh semua murid agar mereka bisa bersama orang-orang yang mereka cintai.

Kemudian pandangan Chiara pun mengarah ke Niklas Køhler yang sedang bersama Emma von Bock yang menjadi pantia seksi panggung diacara ini. Lalu ia menghampiri Niklas dan Emma "Selamat malam, Niklas, Emma"

"Malam juga, Chiara. Ada apa kau kesini, Chiara?" tanya Niklas dengan nada penasaran.

"Oh aku hanya ingin menyapa kalian saja kok, ngomong-ngomong kalian nanti bakal berdansa bersama siapa?" tanya Chiara yang juga sama-sama penasaran itu.

"Hmm, aku sih pastinya sama Tino, kalo kamu Chiara, Niklas?" gurau Emma sambil memandang mereka berdua.

"No comment." gumam Niklas dengan nada biasa saja.

"Well, kalo aku sih bersama Arthur" ucap Chiara sementara mereka berdua malah syok.

"MIIIIIISSSSSSSS? (Mis?=Apa?, Estonian)" jerit Emma yang syok setengah mati(?)

"Sabar Emma, sabar" gurau Niklas sambil menahan agar Emma tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Tapi mana mungkin Arthur mau berdansa bahkan menghabisan waktu bersama orang songong kayak lo"

"Sudahlah Emma, jangan emosi"

"TAPI AKU ENGGA MAU KALO ARTHUR BERSAMA MANUSIA SONGONG KAYAK DIA, NIKLAS!"

"Itu sih terserah Arthur, Emma. Sudahlah."

Chiara pun tertawa kecil karena ia sudah melihat reaksi Emma yang kesal tapi ia bingung karena Niklas malah berekspresi biasa saja bahkan dia lebih santai dari pada si Emma. (padahal Chiara pengen bikin Niklas jealous tuh:p) "Niklas memang benar, kan terserah Arthur mau dansa sama siapa. Saatnya aku pergi, bye!"

Sementara Emma menatap Chiara yang sudah berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua dengan nada kesal "Itu anak kepedean banget sih, dasar Jones!"

"Biarin aja sih, lagian kamu pake nanggepin manusia kayak dia." gurau Niklas pada Emma.

"HOOOYYYYYY"

Kemudian mereka berdua mendengar suara dan itu adalah suara dari Sadik Adnan yang merupakan murid yang menjadi seksi perlengkapan "Hey, Sound system sudah siap dan Ancient Rome sudah menunggu pembukaan darimu, Niklas!" katanya sambil Mengingatkan Niklas.

"Sip, Terima kasih untuk pemberitahuaannya, Sadik!" balas Niklas dengan nada ramah sambil melirik pada Emma.

.

.

.

Niklas Køhler memasuki area panggung di aula sekolah yang sangat besar itu dan ia memandangi semua murid yang sudah berada di aula itu, sedangkan mulai terdengar sebuah Instrumen okrestra dari Marukaite Chikyuu yang merupakan lagu khusus untuk acara Pensi ini "Selamat malam semuanyaaaaa!" sapa Niklas sambil memegang Microphonenya yang disambut oleh meriah dari para murid dan petinggi Hetalia Gakuen "Saya Niklas Køhler dari kelas E selaku Host diacara ini akan membuka acara yang sangat amat sangat, oke ini lebay, AWESOME ini yaitu Pentas Seni Hetalia Gakuen!"

Para teman-temannya Niklas sekaligus orang-orang yang menyukainya seperti Lukas, Arthur dan Alfred ini mulai jejeritan. "NIKLAS! NIKLAS! JEG ELSKER DIG! (I Love you, Dannish)"

"Bentar, Itu suara siapa? ah abaikan itu, dan dengan hormat saya mempersilahkan bapak kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik sekolah ini yaitu Ancient Rome untuk memberikan kata-kata sambutan dimalam yang Istimewa ini. kepada Ancient Rome silahkan naik keatas panggung"

Kemudian Ancient Rome naik keatas panggung "_Grazie Niklas, Buona sera mio padre e il padre gli studenti più amato più orgoglioso_. (Terima kasih Niklas, Selamat malam murid-muridku yang paling bapak cintai dan yang paling bapak banggakan, Italian)"

"Malam pakkkk" koor anak-anak yang berada di aula yang besar banget itu, yang luasnya mengalahkan luas sebuah lapangan di stadion GBK *apadeh-_-*.

"Saya selaku kepala sekolah dan pemilik sekolah ini sangat senang sekali dengan kehadrian murid-muridku yang ceria, semangat, imut dan bersahaja ini ke Pensi yang selalu kita adakan dipenghujung tahun sekaligus acara tahun baruan dan acara ini tidak akan terselengarakan tanpa adanya campur tangan dari anak-anak OSIS dan MPK serta partisipasi dari murid-murid Hetalia Gakuen untuk memeriahkan acara ini, sekali lagi Terima kasih dan silahkan menikmati acara ini" Ancient Rome berpidato yang diakhiri dengan senyuman dari wajah sang kepala Sekolah itu dan para murid-murid langsung bertepuk tangan begitu pidato dari Ancient Rome sudah selesai.

"Ya begitulah kata sambutan dari Kepala Sekolah sekaligus pemilik sekolah ini yaitu Ancient Rome. Selanjutnya, kita akan mendengarkan kata sambutan dari Ketua OSIS kita yang AWESOME ini yang sudah membuat acara Pensi ini jadi terselenggarakan. Tanpa keringat, kerja keras dan usaha dari ketos dan jajaran anggota OSIS-MPK mungkin aja kita malah menghabiskan tahun baru kali ini dengan menggalau dikamar asrama karena acara ini tidak terselenggarakan. Ya silahkan naik keatas panggung, Arthur Kirkland dari kelas E"

lalu si Ketua OSIS naik keatas panggung dengan gaya coolnya "Kamu kok pas nyambut aku bahasanya gitu banget sih, mau aku cium bibirmu itu. Ha?" ancam Arthur dengan halus dan suara pelan sehingga tidak terdengar oleh para hadirin.

"Hii apaan sih, yaudah kamu kasih sambutan dulu sono" ketus Niklas sambil memberikan Microphonenya kearah Arthur.

Arthur mengambil Microphone itu dari tangan Niklas sekalian ia modus-modus buat pegang-pegang tangannya Niklas. "_Good evening everybody_! (kalo ini engga udah au translate semua udah tau keles-_-v)" sapanya.

"_Good evening_"

Loh, kok pake good evening? au pasti nilai bahasa Inggrisnya jelek deh!

Bukan itu, kan mereka lagi pensi bukan mau bobo jadi au bilangnya _good evening_, bukan _good night_. Begitu juga orang Jerman, kalo masih malam sih mereka bilangnya _guten abend_ dan kalo bobo bilangnya _gute nacht_, begono. Justru nilai bahasa Inggris au bagus-bagus semua keles *sombong* btw abaikan au yang sok bule ini.

kemudian terdengar jeritan alay dari para ARTHURLOVERS yang melihat Idola sekaligus calon *ehemnya* itu berada diatas panggung "ARTHUR! ARTHUR! I LOVE YOU! AKU MAU JADI PACAR KAMU! AKU RELA MAKAN MASAKAN KAMU! GYAAAAAAAA"

"_BLOODY GIT_! suara-suara gaib macam apa lagi itu. Oke abaikan mereka, saya mau ngomong disini. Saya Arthur Kirkland dari kelas E selaku Ketua OSIS dan Ketua Panitia acara ini sangat tersanjung sekali begitu hostnya ngomong kalo saya ini AWESOME-"

"GUE DAN BURUNG KESAYANGAN GUE INI LEBIH AWESOME DARI PADA LO, NYET!" ketus Gilbert dari tempat duduknya itu dengan kesal begitu kata-katanya dipakai sama ketua OSIS macam si Iggy(?) sementara burung bulet kuning dan unyu-unyu yaitu Gilbird ada diatas kepalanya.

"Jangan basa basi, alis ulat bulu! cepetan ngomong!" tegas anak yang memakai baju tradisional dari Belarus yaitu Natalya sambil mengasah pisau belatinya itu.

"-Iya mbak, jadi sebagai orang yang eksis di Hetalia Gakuen, Fanbase, _Fan Fiction_, Doujinshi, bahkan eksis dihati para murid-murid dan fans-fansku ini saya sangat senang sekali begitu melihat acara ini bisa terselengarakan dan harapan saya untuk sekolah ini adalah semoga sekolah ini semakin sukses dan lebih baik lagi untuk kedepannya. Untuk kepala sekolah ini ada pesan dari para murid Hetalia Gakuen agar jam istirahatnya ditambah jadi tiga puluh menit sampai satu jam. _Thank you_!"

"MANA BISA BEGITU! KALO JAM ISTIRAHATNYA DITAMBAH JADI SEGITU NANTI GURU-GURUNYA KAGA NGAJAR DOOONGGGGGG?!" kata Ancient Rome yang bersamaan dengan _death glare_ para guru yang tertuju pada Arthur dan murid-murid Hetalia Gakuen.

Lalu Arthur membaca kertas itu sekali lagi "Oh bentar, ada yang ketinggalan, kalo engga ditambah setidaknya jadi tiga puluh menit, nanti patung kebanggaan Hetalia Gakuen (patung Ancient Rome yang seharga lima juta Euro itu) bakal dihancurin oleh anak-anak satu sekolah, loh. Ya begitu yang tertulis dikertas ini" kata Arthur sambil menunjukan sebuah kertas yang berisi surat dan tanda tangan para Murid satu Gakuen tersebut kepada para hadirin termasuk Ancient Rome.

"APAAAA?" Jerit Ancient Rome syok "Yaudah deh, kalian dapat jatah jam istirahatnya jadi tiga puluh menit aja."

"HOREEEEEEEEE" sorak anak-anak yang berada di aula itu dengan bahagianya.

"Kasian ya Ancient Rome sampai diancam gini sama anak-anak satu sekolah" ujar Amelia dari kelas A pada temannya yaitu Toris.

"Nasib jadi kepsek, mel" gumam personifikasi laki-laki Lithuania dari kelas C dengan pelan.

"Gue yakin si Arthur diancem juga sama anak-anak buat bacain kertas itu" gurau Madagaskar si anak B pada teman-temannya.

"Iya sumbernya pasti karena itu-" kata seorang anak dari kelas C yaitu Serbia sambil menunjuk Ivan yang dari tadi sudah meng-_death glare_ si Arthur Kirkland.

Kemudian Niklas kembali menatap semua murid yang kembali ricuh bahkan ada yang iba dengan Ancient Rome "Iya tadi kita sudah mendengar kata-kata sambutan dari Ketua OSIS, sekarang kalian dapat menikmati acara hiburan yang merupakan The Bad Touch Trio yang turut mengisi acara Pensi ini, selamat menyaksikan!"

si Host itu mulai curgia karena BTT kaga muncul diatas panggung, lalu ia mengintip tirai panggung dan menemukan anak-anak BTT yang terdiri dari Francis Bonnefoy yang menggunakan kostum ala bangsawan jaman bahela(?), Gilbert Beilschmidt yang menggunakan kostum ala _Polizei_ dan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo yang menggunakan kostum ala matador itu. "Woi, kalian cepetan tampil! ingat durasi tuh, nanti gaji gue dipotong sama Ancient Rome!"

"Iya-iya" jawab mereka bertiga yang kemudian keluar dari tirai itu dan melihat orang-orang yang syok dan membatin : orang-orang kayak gini bisa ngisi acara juga ya?

Mereka mulai mendengar sebuah instrumen dan BTT mulai menyanyi sebuah lagu.

**"¿Por qué eres, el tiempo que decida mi amor. y ahora que usted siempre ha querido conocer y se entrelazan el amor...de repetición" [Antonio]**

"Eh buset ini Mantan Terindahnya Kahitna?" tanya Alfred pada Yong Soo yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Bukan, Raisa da-zeeee~" jawab Yong Soo yang memakai kostum ala boyband korea itu.

"Kahitna!"

"Raisa da-zeee!"

"KAHITNA!"

"RAISA!"

"BERISIK WOIIIII" sahut Mei yang disusul oleh Alfred dan Yong Soo yang mulai terdiam.

**"Je dis pourquoi encore une fois, nous ne serons jamais un" [Francis]**

"Aduh geli banget sih" tawa Portugal.

"Mungkin mereka lagi galau, tapi mendingan mereka nyanyi ini dari pada nyanyi lagunya K*f*k* b*nd yaitu Hanya Kamu" sahut Mexico.

"Hanya kamu bukannya lagu CJR?" tanya Portugal dengan lugu.

"Itu sinetronnya, pea" balas Mexico.

**"Ich hier du da, auch wenn mein Herz nahm man" [Gilbert]**

"AIIIIIHHHH LAGUNYA PAS SAMA SITUASI HATI GUE" ucap seorang cowo sambil menyeka air mata yang keluar dengan tissue.

"EMANG LO KENAPA?" tanya Toris pada personifikasi dari Polandia sekaligus sohibnya yaitu Feliks.

"GUE BARU ABIS PUTUS SAMA YEKATERINA HUHUHUHU"

"LEBAY LO" sahut Toris sambil mencubit pipinya Feliks si nax baru sutup dari Yeka-chan(?) *ini ewh*.

**"If I may want me to hold you again oh hearts, only the former most beautiful you have always longed for me" [Francis & Gilbert]**

"Gue jadi pengen nangis nih bro" kata Panama yang sudah memegang tissue ditangannya itu.

"Samaaaa" Paraguay juga ikut-ikutan.

"taruhan sama gue, anak-anak yang baru putus pasti pada galau" gumam Brazil pada Ekuador.

"gausah di taruhin gue juga tau keles"

**"Je vous ici là, même si mon cœur vous avez choisi oui" [Francis]**

"Aku memilihmu, Francis" ucap Lovise sambil menatap Francis dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hm. Mathias si raja kambing mau dikemanain, ha?" sahut Greenland pada Lovise.

"Abaikan saja dia" gumam Lovise.

**"Vous m'avez demandé de dire si vous changez, ne vous en doutez, vous serez toujours dans mes traces" [Antonio]**

"Tumben mereka nyanyinya menghayati banget" ujar Bulgaria pada Kroasia.

"Iya nih"

**"Ich sage noch einmal, warum wir nie sein" [Gilbert]**

"Gue jadi sedih padahal gue belum punya pacar apalagi mantan" ucap Aussie pada sohibnya yaitu Newzy.

"Sama, kita jones huaaaaaa" lalu Newzy dan Aussie berpelukan bak jones lebay #plak.

**"Yo aquí usted allí, aunque mi corazón te elegí" [Antonio]**

"Antonio, suara lo kece gila. pantesan lagu lo di Anime suaranya enak-enak semua. Te amooooo" kata Alice Vargas yang mendadak fangirlingan sama si Oyabun itu.

"Setuju sama lo!" Monika si personifikasi perempuan dari Jerman pun ikut menganggapi.

**"Here you there I choose you my heart though, that once you make a beautiful behold, it was hard to forget for me~" [Francis, Antonio, Gilbert]**

"GUE GALAUUUUUU HUAAAAAAA, MANA HAPE MANA HAPE? GUE KANGEN MANTAN GUEEEE!" ujar Gupta sambil mencari handphonenya dibalik baju kurung yang ia gunakan.

"Hush sudahlah" kata Sadik sambil meng-puk-puk si Gupta yang tiba-tiba keingetan sama mantannya.

"Tiba-tiba gue jadi mengigil deh brrrr" kata Vietnam yang badanya mengigil dengan tiba-tiba itu.

"Sini aku peluk" ucap Thailand yang menatap Vietnam dengan modus itu.

"Gausah, ini juga gara-gara AC-nya dingin banget kok brrrrr"

.

.

.

"Wah, itu penampilan yang sangat AWESOME yang juga sangat menyentuh dari The Bad Touch Trio, mari kita beri tepuk tangan pada Francis Bonnefoy, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dan si cowo sok AWESOME yaitu Gilbert Beilschmidt" kata Niklas si host sambil tertawa kecil yang mengiringi langkahnya untuk naik keatas panggung pensi.

"LO BILANG APA TADI? GUE SOK AWESOME?! LO TUH YANG SOK AWESOME, NEGARA LO ITUKAN CUMA PULAU-PULAU GAJE, BAHKAN LEBIH GAJE DARI PADA PULAUNYA SI ABANG KIRKLAND ITU!" Sindir Gilbert karena tak terima dirinya dikatakan sebagai cowo sok AWESOME oleh Niklas.

"PALE LO, MASIH MENDING NEGARA GUE YANG WILAYAHNYA CUMA PULAU-PULAU, YANG PENTING GUE BADAI. APAAN TUH P-R-U-S-S-I-A?! MANA WILAYAH LO? WILAYAH LO YANG SOK AWESOME ITU UDAH ALMARHUM DARI PETA, ATLAS, DAN GLOBE JUGA!" balas Niklas dengan nyolot dan menyindir kepada Gilbert itu sambil menatap kedua bola mata Gilbert yang berwarna merah itu dengan kesal.

"BODO AMAT GUE UDAH ALMARHUM DARI PETA, ATLAS, DAN GLOBE! SETIDAKNYA KALO LO SEARCH DI GOOGLE DAN YAHOO BAHKAN DI SEJARAH NAMA GUE YANG AWESOME INI MASIH TERKENAL TAU!" kata Gilbert yang sempat-sempatnya bernarsis diri walau masih adu bacot(?) sama saudara perempuannya si Kambing Denmark ini.

"TAPI NAMA, WILAYAH DAN SEJARAH LO YANG NGAKUNYA AWESOME ITU UDAH TENGGELAM DIBAWA OLEH WAKTU TAU! TANYA AJA ANAK SD SONO, TAU PRUSSIA GA? LAGIAN DIMANA-MANA TUH ANAK SD JAMAN SEKARANG TAUNYA INGGRIS, AMERIKA SERIKAT, PRANCIS, JEPANG, KOREA SELATAN DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA! (Kawan-kawannya itu yang negara-negara maju kayak Jerman, Denmark, Finlandia, Russia dan masih banyak lagi #efekIPS)" nyolot Niklas sambil menjulurkan lidah kearah Gilbert. "Bwek!"

"Anjir bener kata Niklas, kalo gue tanya sama anak SD aja mereka engga tau gue" gumam Kroasia.

"ERTE! padahal gue negara desu yoooo~" Peter Kirkland si Sealand ikut-ikutan memberikan komentarnya.

"Ngaku negara tapi kaga ada wilayah dan pengakuan dari negara lain, eh tapi gue juga sih padahalkan gue benua dan rumah itu luasnya melebihi luas tanah rumahnya si Kolkhoz" gurau Antartika yang mulai curhat gaje itu.

"Dan gue juga" sahut Matthew Williams.

"Ga nanya, lo siapa sih?" tanya Raivis Galante pada si laki-laki Transparan itu.

"_Yeah, Who are you_?" tanya Kumajirou pada majikannya yang Transparan itu.

"Aku mbahmu, Kanada"

Abaikan personifikasi dari negara-negara yang dilupakan oleh kalangan pelajar (Tapi au sebagai pelajar tidak melupakan mereka kok#plak), sekarang beralih pada Gilbert dan Niklas yang masih cekcok mulut diatas stage (ih engga enak banget sih). "-DAMMIT NIKLAS!" teriak Gilbert.

"EH, EH SUDAH KALIAN BERDUA JANGAN RIBUT DEH! KALO KALIAN NGOMONG LAGI, GUE CIUM LO BERDUA DAN ABIS ITU KITA BERTIGA _THREESOME-_AN!" kata Antonio sambil menatap Niklas dan Gilbert dengan tatapan ala om-om mesum.

Arthur yang tidak terima kalo Niklas threesomean sama Antonio dan Gilbert pun ikut-ikutan berkomentar "_BLOODY GIT!_ GUE KUTUK BADAN LO JADI SEBOGEL PETER KALO LO SAMPAI MACAM-MACAM SAMA-"

"-APA?! MACAM-MACAM SAMA SI GILBERT? ASTAGA ARTHUR!? TERNYATA LO ITU DEMENNYA SAMA MODEL-MODEL BEGINIAN?" Potong Mathias dengan kata-katanya yang super duper sangat amat teramat *lebay* dibuat-buat alias lebay sambil menunjuk si Gilbert.

Arthur pun syok dengan kata-katanya Mathias si kambing Denmark yang suka banget ngerusuh itu. "KALIAN SEMUA JANGAN TERPENGARUH SAMA OMONGAN SI KAMBING GIT(?) INI! KALIAN HARUS PERCAYA SAMA _GENTLEMAN_ SEPERTI SAYA KALO SAYA ENGGA SUKA SAMA-"

"-ENGGA SUKA SAMA NIKLAS? LO JAHAT BANGET SIH TUR, JADI SELAMA INI HUBUNGAN LO SAMA NIKLAS APA? ENGGA _GENTLEMAN_ BANGET SIH LO!" potong Alfred dengan lebay, rusuh dan gajenya sambil memukul-mukul Arthur dengan manja(?).

"_BLOODY GIT_! LO DAN LO ITU YANG JAHAT SAMA GUE, DARI TADI KALIAN MOTONG OMONGAN GUE TERUS, _BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"_ Tegas Arthur dengan suara kencang sambil menunjuk Mathias dan Alfred yang sama-sama biang rusuh ini. lalu ia mulai mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Sementara Niklas hanya bisa diam dari tadi dan Gilbert-Antonio malah selfiean ditengah-tengah keributan dengan I*hon* 5S dan tongsisnya itu.

Semua murid yang ada di aula pun mulai mendengar skandal tentang 'Arthur yang menyukai Gilbert serta tidak menyukai Niklas' itu (loh kok mereka percaya sama si Kambing dan HERO abal macam mereka ya?) termasuk kepala sekolah yang juga terlihat asik menonton skandal itu. "Skandal, men. Lumayan ada tontonan gratis" bisik Ancient Rome pada Germania.

"Itu skandal anak murid kita sendiri kenapa jadi tontonan, sih?" balas Germania dengan suara pelan.

"Kasian gue sama mereka" bisik Pantai Gading pada temannya yaitu Maroko.

"Tapi gue lebih kasian ama Arthur, ngomong aja dipotong sama si kambing dan si HERO abal-abal itu" gurau Maroko pada temannya itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

**Gara-gara dikasih tugas IPS sealayium gambreng tentang negara maju dan berkembang, gue jadi menyisipkan hal itu pas Niklas dan Gilbert sedang adu bacot. **

**Walau kata teman au kalo au ini jago bahasa Inggris dan Jerman, tapi tetep aja engga bisa kasih judul yang AWESOME buat FF ini. **

**btw sori ya lagunya engga sesuai sama lirik, ini juga dengerin sambil ngetik loh, ini beneran loh. #PLAK**

**kalo yang terhibur dan engga merasa terhibur, silahkan meninggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review! yang mau kritik juga silahkan review, mau kenalan sama au juga lewat PM juga gapapa kok #PLAK**

**Danke!**


	2. Adu bacot dan nyanyian menghanyutkan

**Memang sih dichap satu kemarin si Gilbert ngatain wilayahnya Niklas dan Mathias itu pulau-pulau gaje kan? btw Denmark masih berbatasan sama Jerman, bisa dibilang au saat itu lagi galau gara-gara bikin PPt. Hetalia masih punyanya abang Hima. kalo Hetalia itu punya au, udah au masukin semua materi IPS kedalam situ HUAHAHAHAHA /digiles tank sama abang Hima/ #AusianakIPS #abaikan.**

**kata-kata Kelainan dan Suara-suara gaib itu berasal dari guru-guru gue, kalo Fcuk itu berasal dari gue hehehe.**

**Lagu-lagu disini sudah au translate di google translate, cukup aneh tapi biarkanlah.**

* * *

Semua murid yang ada di aula pun mulai mendengar skandal tentang 'Arthur yang menyukai Gilbert serta tidak menyukai Niklas' itu (loh kok mereka percaya sama si Kambing dan HERO abal macam mereka ya?) termasuk kepala sekolah yang juga terlihat asik menonton skandal itu. "Skandal, men. Lumayan ada tontonan gratis" bisik Ancient Rome pada Germania.

"Itu skandal anak murid kita sendiri kenapa jadi tontonan, sih?" balas Germania dengan suara pelan.

"Kasian gue sama mereka" bisik Pantai Gading pada temannya yaitu Maroko.

"Tapi gue lebih kasian ama Arthur, ngomong aja dipotong sama si kambing dan si HERO abal-abal itu" gurau Maroko pada temannya itu.

Arthur pun mulai terdiam dan ia melirik ke arah sang Host yaitu Niklas, lalu ia mulai berbicara tentang skandal(?) tersebut.

"Sebenarnya ini tidak seperti apa yang kalian kira, mana mungkin saya menyukai orang sok AWESOME padahal ASEM kayak dia? kan geli banget" kata Arthur pada semua orang yang ada diaula ini.

"Eh gue juga engga mau disukain sama Ketos engga AWESOME kayak lo keles" balas Gilbert sambil menatap Arthur dengan kesal.

Arthur membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan judes. "Apalagi gue, bang ASEM!"

"ITU AWESOME KETOS, AWESOME"

"BLOODY GIT! MULUT-MULUT GUE, KENAPA LO YANG PROTES, HAH? MASALAH GITU BUAT KE-TIDAK-AWESOME-AN-LO-ITU?" Sewot Arthur sambil menatap kedua bola mata Gilbert yang berwarna merah terang.

"Aduh ini kapan selesainya sih? mulut gue gatel ingin ngelerai mereka berdua deh" kata Emma sambil merinding disko dan melirik kearah Niklas yang masih terlihat diam "Mana hostnya kaga tanggung jawab lagi"

Ivan yang memakai kostum tradisional Russia tampak sangat menikmati pertikaian mulut antara Arthur dan Gilbert walaupun sebenarnya juga engga penting. "Jangan dilerai, aku senang dengan hal ini, da?" ucap Ivan sambil tersenyum layaknya anak kecil.

Seorang perempuan dengan kostum ala _Maleficent_ itu melirik ke arah Ivan "Bukannya membantu temannya malah begono, dasar Ivan-chan" sindir seroang personifikasi perempuan dari Ukraina yang merupakan kakaknya si Kolkhoz yaitu Yekaterina pada Ivan yang asik menonton adu mulut itu.

Balik ke Gilbert dan Arthur, Gilbert engga mau kalah dan malah membalas sewotan dari ketua OSIS itu. "IYA MASALAH BANGET, GUE BERANTEM SAMA KETOS ENGGA AWESOME KAYAK LO INI MEMBUAT KADAR KE-AWESOMEAN GUE INI MENJADI TURUN DRASTIS. ALIS ULAT BULU LO JELEK SIH"

laki-laki berambut pirang itu tidak terima kalo alisnya yang selalu dijadikan bahan permasalahan oleh anak-anak Hetalia Gakuen termasuk si Gilbert ini. "KENAPA JADI ALIS GUE YANG DI SALAHIN, _GIT_!"

"KARENA ALIS LO YANG ENGGA AWESOME ITU UDAH SAATNYA HARUS DICUKUR, ARTHUR!"

"ALIS-ALIS GUE NGAPA LO YANG NGATUR? CEWE GUE AJA ENGGA NGATUR-NGATUR GUE KOK! BAHKAN KATANYA ALIS GUE INI BIKIN GUE IMUT, _GIT_!"

"APA? CEWE LO? LO KAN JOMBLO NGENES, SEJAK KAPAN ADA CEWE YANG MAU SAMA LO? KIRANA AJA NOLAK LO, TERUS LO MAU NGAREPIN SIAPA LAGI, ARTHUR KIRKLAND SANG KETUA OSIS HETALIA GAKUEN YANG PALING TIDAK AWESOMEEEEE?" Sindir Gilbert pada ketua OSIS denga nada lebay.

"_Bruder_, sudahlah" Lerai seseorang yang memakai kostum Hansip yaitu Ludwig Beilschmidt pada personifikasi dari Kerajaan Prussia itu. tapi Gilbert tidak peduli dengan leraian dari adiknya itu.

Ini adu bacot paling rempong, topiknya aja dari AWESOME, mulut, alis, bahkan sampai ke cewe-_-

"Sejak, sejak..." ucap Arthur yang mulai terbata-bata.

"SEJAK DIA MENERIMA CINTAKU!" Teriak Chiara yang menyambungkan kata-kata yang terputus dari Arthur.

"_BLOODY GIT_! SEJAK KAPAN GUE NERIMA LO, CHIARA? JANGAN BIKIN_ HOAX_ DEH" bentak Arthur begitu Chiara mengatakan hal gila ditengah-tengah pertikaian.

Gilbert pun mulai ingin tau siapa cewe yang suka atau yang disukai sama seorang Arthur Kirkland. "TERUS CEWE LO SIAPA? PASTI ANAK HETALIA GAKUEN KAN? KELAS MANA? A, B, C, D, E..."

"Eeh"

"NAMA? TIINA, ELIZABETA, LOVISE, LARA, DAINA, EMMA, AMELIA, SAKURA, CHUN-YAN, NATALYA, YEKATERINA, BELLA, KIRANA, MALON, MEI MEI, MONIKA, ALICE, CHIARA, ROSE, ANYA, SAODAH(?)..." Gilbert mulai menebak nama cewe itu dengan menyebutkan semua nama cewe yang ada di Hetalia Gakuen sampai namanya si Saodah pun juga disebutin.

"Ngg..."

"BANG ARTHUR, KITA NIKAH YUK? YUK? YUK?" gumam Chiara sambil mengasah pisaunya, mungkin ia mulai ketularan Natalya.

"_BLOODY GIT_! BACOT LO, CHIARA!"

Arthur ingin menyebut namanya seorang perempuan personifikasi dari Denmark tapi ia sulit untuk melanjutkannya. "Nik..."

Lalu seorang perempuan memegang bahunya Arthur, "Arthur, Tolong jangan diteruskan, aku bakal nangis kalo lo berdua engga ngebiarin aku buat ngelanjutin acara ini. Bisakah.." ucap Niklas sambil menatapi kedua bola mata berwarna hijau milik Ketos.

"Iya sayang, maafin aku"

"Jangan minta maaf sama aku, DAN jangan panggil aku sayang lagi! cepetan selesaikan masalah cewemu itu, _Jerk_!" bentak Niklas pada sang ketua OSIS sambil berjalan menuju belakang panggung dengan wajah yang kesal dan tentu saja dengan air mata yang mulai keluar dari wajahnya.

"Niklas, tunggu gue! Niklas! Niklas!" kata Mathias yang ikut menyusul Niklas ke belakang panggung dengan cemas.

Gilbert pun bingung dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. "Niklas? Ini tidak mungkin dan ini tidak AWESOME banget karena seorang Arthur jadi berhenti adu bacot sama gue gara-gara Niklas. Berarti mereka ada apa-apanya"

.

.

.

**Darstellende Künste a la Hetalia Gakuen**

**Disclaimer : ****Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz. Cerita absurd ini sih punya gue hehehe. Dan produk-produk yang ada disini kembali pada pemiliknya masing-masing, ya. Tee hee. **

**oh iya sama lagu Jangan cintai aku apa adanya © Tulus dan Cinta datang terlambat © Maudy Ayunda.**

**Summary : Pentas seni yang diselengarakan pas dengan Tahun Baru yang menyajikan berbagai pementasan yang unik-unik dan ini acara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para personifikasi hingga muncul berbagai skandal yang aneh-aneh. **

**Warning : Keberadaan Genbent bersama tokoh-tokoh hetalia yang lain biar rame dikit, Cerita Sekolah, OOC, kata-kata yang bikin baik darah, modus dimana-mana, crackpairing STRAIGHT, NON YAOI OR YURI, bumbu romance dimana-mana, rate T, Human name dan Nation name dalam bahasa Indonesia, ngakak hingga guling-guling(?), skandal(?) dimana-mana, bahasa Translatean.**

**jika mau nanya apapun, silahkan PM atau Review. jangan malu-malu sama au, dari pada malu-maluin.**

**Di chapter ini tidak ada translate-translatean seperti chapter sebelumnya.**

**Note : dijamin asik. selamat membaca xoxo.**

.

.

.

Anak perempuan itu menangis disebuah ruangan dibelakang panggung, ia selama ini memang diam tapi ia tidak terima jika orang yang selama ini memperlakukan dirinya dengan Gentleman itu melukai perasaanya. Mathias sebagai saudaranya pun mulai mendengar suara tangisan itu dan menemukan Niklas yang sedang menyendiri dikolong meja di ruang rias. Lebih tepatnya gadis personifikasi itu menyembunyikan dirinya serta perasaannya sendiri.

Kemudian Mathias menemukan adiknya itu, lalu ia memandanginya dan memeluknya dengan perlahan "Niklas, sudahlah tidak apa-apa, ada gue disini"

Ia tidak membalas kata-kata itu dan Mathias membelai rambutnya dengan pelan sambil memainkannya "Sekarang kamu sudah cantik tetapi lebih cantik lagi jika kau tidak menangis dan tersenyum"

Mathias mengucapkan kata-kata yang sering ia lontarkan kepada Niklas sejak mereka kecil, apalagi jika Niklas kecil menangis karena Gilbert atau Alfred yang suka memerintah dirinya sewaktu kecil.

"Kau sudah sering mengatakan itu, Mathias"

Sekarang Niklas menangis karena Arthur, memang mereka berdua belum saling mengetahui perasaan mereka masing-masing tetapi mereka saling menyukai bahkan mereka lebih akrab dari pada hubungan Mathias dan Lovise yang sudah berpacaraan sejak lama.

"Ceritakan perasaanmu padaku, Niklas. Aku kakakmu yang selalu siap mendengarkan cerita darimu walau kau memang jarang melakukan hal itu padaku"

"Aku menyayanginya, Mathias, aku menyayangi Arthur"

Niklas memang sudah menyayangi ketos sejak lama, tidak ada yang tahu akan hal ini bahkan Emma yang merupakan sohibnya sendiri saja tidak tahu.

Dan akhirnya Mathias mengetahui itu sekarang.

"Jika kau menyayanginya kau harus bisa bersabar hingga saat itu tiba, karena jika kau ingin ia tahu seberapa besar kau menyayanginya itu membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama jadi kau harus bisa bersabar, Niklas" Mathias mengatakan sambil mengusap punggung adiknya itu dan memberikan sebuah Tissue padanya.

Personifikasi perempuan dari Denmark itupun mengusap air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya dengan sebuah Tissue yang diberikan oleh Mathias lalu ia tersenyum tipis "Benar, kau benar, kambing"

Mathias membalas senyuman tipis tapi manis yang terukir dari wajahnya Niklas. "Senyumanmu manis, segera keringkan air matamu, Niklas. Semua sudah menunggumu"

Arthur yang sudah dibalik pintu itu sejak lama, ia mendengar semua kata-kata yang terucap dari Niklas. Lalu terlihatlah Mathias yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan ia mencegatnya. "Niklas itu tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Arthur cemas sambil menatap kedua bola mata berwarna biru miliknya si Mathias yang menyerupai warna matanya Niklas.

Mathias pun tersenyum tipis tapi dingin pada Arthur. "Tidak apa-apa kok." jawabnya singkat sambil berjalan menuju aula.

.

.

.

Jerman yang terkenal dengan sepak bolanya, Jerman yang terkenal dengan festival yaitu _Oktoberfest_-nya, Jerman yang mempunyai sejarah di PD I dan PD II serta Jerman yang sudah berhasil membangun negaranya setelah PD II itu menjadi salah satu negara terbesar didunia dengan Pendapatan perkapita sebesar...

"WOI! AU KALO MAU NGERJAIN TUGAS YA JANGAN PAS KITA LAGI PENSI DONG! MANA LO MAU BUKA AIB(?) GUE LAGI!" teriak Ludwig sambil memegang kerah baju au dan au juga di _death glare_ sama Ludwig : _mampus lo._

"Tau nih Au, pindah sono ke PPt! emangnya enak lo yang ditanyain sama guru IPS?" ucap Sadiq dengan nada nyolotin bin songong bin ajib (?).

"Au-nya kelainan" gumam Lukas dengan nada halus.

"HAHAHAHA LAGIAN MUKA AU MIRIP BUKU PINTAR IPS SIH" sahut Gilbert dengan nada kencang bin nyebelin itu.

Wds. Watdesempak, What the Fcuk(?) sudah terlalu mainstream.

Swedia merupakan negara kerajaan paling makmur kelima diduna, negara yang tidak pernah mengalami kerusuhan dan sumber Devisanya adalah barang-barang Industri seperti furnitur, pakaian, mainan dan lainnya. Swedia juga menjadi negara teratas dala hal Pengembangan Sumber Daya Manusia...

"Au m'u l'ma pul'h k'b'ka ap' l'ma pul'h k't'tup? (Au mau lima puluh kebuka apa lima puluh ketutup?)" gumam Berwald sambil menatap au dengan_ death glare_-nya yang terkenal maut dan bikin orang kejang-kejang(?) pas pelajaran.

Lima puluh kebuka dan lima puluh ketutup itu maksudnya mau ditampar lima puluh kali apa mau ditabok lima puluh kali.

Yang jelas au engga mau kedua lima puluh itu, wong au engga pernah bikin gara-gara(?) disekolah. Kalo misalnya lima puluh ribu rupiah atau lima puluh euro sih au juga mau keles, lumayan buat jajan di S*v*n El*v*n atau S*trb*ck* C*ff**. Abaikan ini.

"Berwald sadis..." bisik Eduard pada Tino yang melihat situasi yang terjadi di aula itu.

"Beh dia mah udah mirip banget sama gurunya si au itu tuh" balas Tino dengan nada yang berbisik-bisik.

Sekarang saya ingin menjelaskan negara mana saja yang menjadi negara berkembang di dunia, yaitu...

"Mampus gue" batin anak-anak dari benua Afrika, Amerika Selatan, Asia dan masih banyak Nations yang ngerasa diri mereka negara berkembang.

"AU JANGAN BUKA KARTU KAMI, PLISSSSS"

"UDAH YA AU, KALO AU MAU LATIHAN PRESENTASINYA NTAR AJA YA! SEKARANG AU NARASI DULU, OKE?" gumam Toris, Feliks dan Raivis yang mengalihkan perkataan dari au.

Apa kata kalian deh...

"HORRRRREEEEEEEEEE" sorak para Nations dengan semangat45(?).

Ya udah, au mau narasi dulu, anteng-anteng ya?

"IYAAAAAAA" koor para Nations yang mulai sujud syukur karena au tidak jadi latihan presentasi disini.

Eh ngomong-ngomong si abang Arthur sama kak Niklas dimana ya? atau ga HERO abal sama si kambing sok AWESOME itu deh, mereka dimana? aku butuh mereka buat narasi, nih!

"Gatau! palingan di _backstage_ eh mending cari aja sendiri. Siapa tau kalo mereka udah ketemu, au bisa langsung narasi" gumam Newzy pada au si narator itu.

Oh, Oke. Danke!

Berkat Info dari Newzy, au langsung menyusuri backstage dan menemukan sepasang laki-laki, iya laki-laki yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dan terlihat sedang curcol itu. Mereka adalah Alfred F. Jones dan Mathias Køhler.

"Eh Mathias! kan kita sama-sama AWESOME nih, aku mau curcol sama orang AWESOME kayak kamu dong" ucap Alfred pada Mathias yang merupakan sohib seperjuangan yang sama-sama anak MPK yang AWESOME itu.

"Hmm boleh-boleh aja sih, bro, Kan kita sama-sama AWESOME. Ada apa ya?" balas Mathias sambil menatap Alfred dengan penasaran.

"Gini loh, kan nanti ada pesta dansa kan? kata lo mending gue dansa sama Natalya apa sama Kirana? Aku bingung soalnya kalo menurut gue, mereka berdua terlalu over AWESOME banget, loh." gumam Alfred pada Mathias dengan nada bingung.

"Natalya aja, bro. soalnya Kirana itu udah ada Nether, Kiku, Antonio, Malon, Arthur, Portugal, Yao bahkan si Kolkhoz itu. pasti mereka-mereka itu pada ngincer Kirana dan kesempatan AWESOME lo untuk dansa sama Kirana sangatlah tipis, setipis kertas kalkir yang dibeli au buat ngejiplak peta." balas Mathias dengan alasan-alasan yang jelas dan realistis.

Ngapain bawa-bawa kertas kalkir sih? gitu-gitu kertas itu lebih mahal daripada satu buah sosis mie goreng tau! abaikan.

"Bener juga sih, eh Arthur bukannya udah sama saudara lo si Niklas itu, ya?" tanya Alfred pada Mathias yang merupakan saudaranya Niklas itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Ah masa sih dia sama saudara gue yang galak tapi manis itu? memang sih Niklas itu se-AWESOME gue tapi engga segitunya juga kali" gumam Mathias sambil meletakan tangannya didagunya.

"Ah itu beneran, Mathias! bahkan dia sampai menolak cintanya si Chiara demi bisa bersama Niklas, loh"

"Ehbuset, kata siape?" kata Mathias yang jelas-jelas mulai syok itu.

"Kata Alfred F. Jones si HERO yang AWESOME ini." kata Alfred yang mulai bernarsis diri "Ngomong-ngomong Niklas, sekarang gimana keadaannya?" Tanya laki-laki berambut pirang kotor dan berahoge itu pada si laki-laki berambut Jabrik(?) tentang adik sohibnya itu.

"Ah dia udah engga apa-apa kok, kan tau sendiri dia kalo galau engga lama-lama" gurau Mathias yang mulai membicarakan sesuatu tentang adiknya yaitu Niklas.

"Bagus deh, gue jadi turut senang mendengarnya" gumam Alfred sambil meletakan tangannya di bahunya Mathias.

.

.

.

"Haaaaiiiiii, maaf kalian jadi menunggu lama karena barusan ada urusan teknis dan sayang sekali urusan itu belum selesai. Jadi sekarang ada penampilan ajib dari dua orang yang sama-sama berkedok alim, yang satunya demen ngumpul bareng kawan-kawan sejawatnya di klub Perdukunan, Maaf, Magic Club serta dia juga demen ngumpul sama Troll-trollnya sedangkan yang satunya lagi itu suka sekali berdagang di AmaZONK, narsis, dan dia ini adalah seorang fujoshi. Kalo yang tau, kalian bisa teriakin ga namanya?" ucap Niklas Køhler si host yang kembali ceria dan mulai bikin penasaran para penonton dengan kata-kata ajaib(?)-nya itu. Penonton dan para fans itu mulai bersorak-sorak gaje.

"GYYYAAAAA HONDA KIKUUUU"

"LUKAS BONDEVIKKKK"

"HONDA KIKU THE MASTER OF FUJOSHI AND FUDANSHI! AAAA AKU MAU FOTO SAMA DOUJINSHI GRATIS!"

"KIKUUUUU KASIH KAMI GRATISAN BISA KELESSSS"

"LUKAS AKU CINTA KAMUUUUU! KAMU SEKSI BANGETTTTT!"

"GYAAAAAAA AKU CINTA KALIAN!"

"AQOEH LEBIH CANTIK DARI PADA SI NIKLAS! LUKAS HARUS MAU SAMA AQOEH YANG BADAI INI!"

"Heh, siapa tuh yang bilang 'Aku lebih cantik dari pada Niklas'? gini-gini muka gue lebih AWESOME dari pada si Mathias tau!" sewot Niklas pada salah satu fans-nya Lukas yang 4L4Y(?) pake banget.

Kasian Lukas dapat fans alay kayak gitu. Abaikan ini.

"Itu beda cerita lagi, Niklas" gumam Lara sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dari pada menunggu lama, mendingan kita sambit ,eh maksudnya sambut kedua laki-laki yang akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan suara seksi dan mereka adalah idaman semua perempuan, Honda Kiku dan Lukas Bondevik!" kata Niklas sambil menyambut Kiku dan Lukas untuk naik keatas panggung. Kiku naik ke atas panggung dengan kostum pahlawan ala B*MA S*TRI* sedangkan Lukas menggunakan kostum ala Serigala.

Lukas pake kostum serigala bukan buat syuting G*nt*ng-G*nt*ng Sweden(?) sama Eduard von Bock(?) tapi mau duet sama Kiku. Abaikan kata-kata ngaco ini.

Lalu terlihatlah kedua makhluk seksi(?) itu diatas panggung dan mulai menyapa para penonton. "Haaiiiii Minna-san!" sapa Kiku dengan ramah sambil menebarkan senyum.

"Hai semua!" Lukas ikut menyapa para penonton dan fansnya itu.

"Kita bedua akan membawakan sebuah lagu yang tentunya lagu itu lebih keren daripada lagu-lagunya abang Kirkland" ucap Kiku sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Tidak terima lagu-lagunya dibilang tidak keren, ketos mulai berkomentar "_Bloody git_! Jangan salah, semua lagu itu gue nyanyikan dengan suara seseksi gue. camkan itu!"

"Dan lebih AWESOME dari lagunya abang-abang sok AWESOME kayak bang Gilbo yang ASEM ini." ucap Lukas yang tidak mau kalah dari kata-katanya teman duetnya tersebut.

"Enak aja, suara gue ini bikin semua wanita terhanyut, tadi aja banyak yang nangis gara-gara gue nyanyi" sewot Gilbert yang lebih tidak terima kalo dirinya dibilang abang-abang sok AWESOME padahal ASEM.

"O deh. yang penting kita berdua mau nyanyi, ye ga Kiku?" kata Lukas pada Kiku.

"Tentu saja, Lukas! tapi kita nyanyi apa dong?" Tanya Kiku bingung.

"Hmm, kita nyanyi ini aja 'Dasar kau keong racung, baru kenal eh ngajak tidur~'" Lukas menyanyikan lirik lagu itu dengan suara seksinya yang terlihat sangat menggoda(?) iman itu.

Semua penonton ketawa ngakak hingga kursi seorang anak yang merupakan personifikasi dari Tunisia itupun roboh dan terpaksa digantikan dengan kursi plastik yang biasanya ada di warung-warung Street food (elah gaya bener dah, bilang aja sih Warung pinggir jalan. susah bener dah).

Kiku pun mulai meletakan tangan didagunya sambil memikirkan sebuah lirik lagu. "Kok lagunya engga banget sih? kenapa engga 'Jangan cintai akuuuu~ apa adanyaaaaa~ Jangannnn~'" Kiku menyanyikan lirik itu dengan suaranya yang khas yang membuat para penonton serta para fans semakin bersorak. Lukas tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya tetapi ia mendengar sebuah Instrumen dan ia menyanyikan lagu tersebut dari awal.

**"Tak sulit mendapatkan mu Karena sejak lama kau pun mengincarku" [Lukas]**

"Ini liriknya kayak pairing UKNesia deh" kata Myanmar dengan nada sok tau.

"Apaan sih, orang Nesipan" sewot Laos pada Saudaranya itu.

"Sok tau ini sih kayak SpaiNesia" Thailand ikut-ikutan berkomentar.

"Pale lo, ini sih NetheNesia" gumam Filipina pada saudara-saudara ASEAN-nya.

"Ah kalo aku sih AfRib" gurau Vietnam yang tidak mau kalah dengan menyebutkan pairing dari OC-nya au di FPS.

"Itukan pairing OC-nya au di FPS, bro" balas Thailand pada Vietnam.

**"Nagai sore wa, ōku no doryoku o toranai tame no hitsuyō wa arimase yōide wa nakatta" [Kiku]**

"Dammit! Terasa mudah gimana? gue aja sampai ditolak tujuh kali sama Arthur tau ga?" kata Chiara dengan nada-nada kesal.

"Curcol mba?" sahut Isabel Fernandez Carriedo pada temannya itu.

**"You receive all of my flaws, you never get angry if me wrong, whatever results you have always praised my hand Its not uncommon pains" [Lukas dan Kiku]**

"Kirana memang tidak pernah marah padaku walau aku sering berbuat salah sama dia" kata Netherland pada Kirana yang kebetulan duduk saling bersebelahan.

"Apaan sih, gaje lo Lolicon" sewot Kirana sambil menatap Nethre dengan sinis.

**"Ikke elsker meg ~ Hva det er ~ ikke ~"[Lukas]**

**"**Ha? Jangan cintai aku Ada apanya?" kata Peter Kirkland yang mulai lala lolo(?) pada Tino.

"APA ADANYA WOI, APA ADANYA!"

"Ehbuset gue engga budek, engga usah teriak juga keles" tegas Peter sambil memegangi daun telingannya yang sakit akibat teriakan dari Tino.

"Suka-suka gue, kan gue cuma ngasih tau" balas Tino pada Peter sambil tersenyum tipis.

**"Watashitachi ga michi zenpō ni nanika o motomete mimashou" [Kiku]**

"Ya dimana-mana kita jalan ke depan keles" kata Mona Bonnefoy yang merupakan personifikasi perempuan dari Monako pada Bulgaria.

"Kirain kamu jalannya ke hatiku" balas Bulgaria dengan nada iseng.

"Mupeng" jawab Mona dengan singkat.

**"Jeg ønsker lang så kartet ditt, jeg ønsker å være din mester" [Lukas]**

"Kamu jadi petanya, aku jadi HERO-nya" Alfred berkata pada ketos dan Niklas yang duduk bersamanya.

"Kan liriknya 'aku ingin jadi jagoan mu' bukan 'aku ingin jadi HERO mu', _Hamburger git_" balas Arthur sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kan sama aja"

"Beda woi beda"

"Berisik!" ucap Niklas dengan singkat karena kedua sohibnya ini selalu ribut.

Kemudian instrumen itu berhenti dan mulai berganti dengan Instrumen piano yang Indah dari pak Roderich.

**"Jeg forstår ikke hvorfor dette er~" [Lukas]**

"Loh, Lagunya ganti nih?" bingung Yeka yang tiba-tiba lagunya mulai berganti.

"Mungkin duetnya Lukas dan Kiku pengen lebih hits daripada duet Raisa dan Tulus" gumam Lili yang duduk disebelahnya Yekaterina.

"Weleh tau aja kamu"

"Iya dong"

**"Tōji 〜 watashi wa 〜 setsubō suru koto wa arimasen shikashi, sonogo, subete ga kawa~tsu"[Kiku]**

"Dulu memang gue pernah merindukan dirinya, sekarang?" kata Emil yang mulai galau.

"SEMUANYA TELAH BERUBAH UWOHHHHHH~" teriak Natalya dengan lebaynya itu sambil mengayunkan pisau belatinya keatas. Ih serem, engga ada _light stick_, belati pun jadi.

**"Anata wa 〜〜 tōku watashi kara watashi o nokoshi suru tsumorida" [Kiku]**

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Daina" ucap Feliks dengan nada sok sinetron.

"Dih, kita kenal?" balas Daina sambil menatap Feliks dengan aneh.

**"Perhaps it is I love~" [Lukas dan Kiku]**

"Mungkin gue lebih mencintai dirinya dari pada..." kata Elizabeta yang mulai terputus.

"Daripada apa hayo?" tanya Gilbo si mister ASEM pada Elizabeta.

"Nggg"

**"Maybe it ~ Never regret not ignore your sense of first ~ ~" [Lukas dan Kiku]**

"GILAAAA SUARANYA LUKAS SAMA KIKU ENAK BANGETTTT! I LOVE YOUUUU!" teriak Elizabeta yang sedang fangirlingan(?) Lukas dan Kiku.

"BERISIK WOI!" balas Gilbert si ASEM yang kesal karena Eliza duduk disampingnya dan teriak-teriak gaje.

**"I just said my heart just deny ~ ~ But why, Love comes too late" [Lukas dan Kiku]**

"Aku mau nangis nih" kata Tiina yang mulai menangis akibat galau.

"K'mu b'rs'nd'r d'b'huku s'ja, b'huku s'lalu si'p utk mu (Kamu bersandar dibahuku saja, bahuku selalu siap untuk mu)" balas Berwald Oxenstierna dengan kalimat yang patah-patah, ia duduk tepat disebelah Tiina.

"Kirain mau ngasih aku tissue" gumam Tiina pada Berwald.

**"Men da alt forandret seg, Du lar meg gå vekk fra meg ~ ~" [Lukas]**

"Kalian jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian disini, da? kalo misalnya kalian begitu nanti kalian harus bersatu denganku, da?" Ivan mengatakan sambil menatap Eduard yang mulai minggat dari tempat duduknya yang (memang apes) dapat disebelah Kolkhoz ini.

"Eh, engga kok, Van ehehe" tawa Eduard sambil duduk kembali dibangku kesakitan(?) dan kegalauan(?) itu.

**"Love comes too late ~" [Lukas dan Kiku]**

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah untuk penampilan Lukas dan Kiku kali ini, memang tidak salah jika au menduetkan mereka berdua karena suara mereka sama-sama seksi.

Pantesan aja, abaikan ini.

Kemudian mereka berdua kembali turun dari panggung dan duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing. Niklas mulai muncul dari tirai panggung dan kembali ngehost "Itulah penampilan duet yang AWESOME, yang hot dan yang seksi(?) dari Honda Kiku dan Lukas Bondevik! beri tepuk tangan!" kata Niklas yang kemudian direspon oleh anak-anak yang bertepuk tangan dengan meriahnya. "Sekarang saya ingin memanggil salah satu teman saya yang AWESOME buat membantu saya untuk membacakan perolehan Nilai tertinggi dalam tiap pelajaran, kalian pasti tau siapa saja yang bisa meraih nilai tertinggi. Langsung saja saya memanggil, ALFRED F. JONES! NAIK KESINI LO!" panggilnya dengan paksa layaknya preman.

"Sayang, kamu jangan memanggilku dengan cara seperti itu. Kan kita itu sohib walau gue sering nanya-nanya bahkan nyontek sama lo" kata Alfred sambil tersenyum manis kepada Niklas sementara Niklas mulai Ilfeel.

"Najis, Yaudah naik lo, garcep!"

"Kalo gue engga mau gimana?" tanya Alfred sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya itu.

"Gue bakal bilang sama saudara laki-laki gue yang AWESOME itu kalo lo suka gangguin gue, biar nanti badan lo yang obesitas itu bakal ditebas dengan kapak sakti legendaris-nya Mathias hohoho. Oh iya, sama gue bakal sebarin selfie idiot lo bersama Francis dan Feliks ke anak-anak Hetalia Gakuen biar dia Ilfeel sama lo! HAHAHAHA" ancam Niklas sambil tertawa nista sambil membayangkan jika satu Hetalia Gakuen pada Ilfeel sama cowo yang namanya Alfred F. Jones.

"Mampus gue, yaudah gue naik deh" kata Alfred yang mulai merinding sambil naik keatas panggung.

Seorang kru yang juga anak MPK yaitu Ivan Braginski memberikan sebuah amplop kepada Niklas dan Alfred untuk dibacakan, dan amplop tersebut merupakann daftar murid yang mendapat nilai tertinggi tiap pelajaran. "Dengan catatan nilai tertinggi dari kepala sekolah, saya ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal kepada kalian bahwa yang mendominasi perolehan nilai tertinggi itu berasal dari kelas-kelas unggulan. Bahkan juara umumnya aja dari kelas unggulan"

"Iya iyalah" ucap Alfred sementara suasana makin rusuh karena mereka sudah tidak sabar dengan hasilnya.

Niklas mulai melirik ke arah kertas itu lalu membacakannya. "Ya sudah, saya akan menyampaikan perolehan nilai Bahasa Inggris yang sebenarnya banyak banget yang meraih nilai tertinggi tapi ada dua orang yang meraih nilai tertinggi dipelajaran ini karena nilainya sama yaitu Lovise Bondevik dan Arthur Kirkland dari kelas E"

"Sedangkan nilai tertinggi di mata pelajaran Matematika diraih oleh Lukas Bondevik dari kelas D yang nilainya beda tipis dengan Emma von Bock dari kelas E dengan perbedaan 0,03%, nanggung amat" kata Alfred lewat pengeras suara.

Microphone itu kembali diangkat kearah bibirnya Niklas dan mulai kembali membacakan daftar tersebut. "Nilai tertinggi dimata pelajaran IPA diraih dengan nilai 98 tapi diraih oleh dua orang yaitu Toris Laurinatis dari kelas C dan MATHIAS KØHLER DARI KELAS F, EH BUSET NILAI IPA SAUDARA GUE YANG KAYAK KAMBING ITU GEDE BANGET! PANTESAN KALO GUE TANYA RUMUS DIA SUKA PELIT MEDIT SAMA GUE. Bercanda, lo baik kok sama gue, bang! hehe" katanya dengan suara kencang sementara Mathias mulai bereksis atau menyombongkan diri kepada teman-temannya karena ia mendapat nilai tertinggi di pelajaran IPA.

Sementara ada seorang cewe yang menggunakan kostum malaikat dan cewe itu mulai berkomentar tentang Mathias. "Pasti Mathias pelit gara-gara mainnya sama si Nethre mulu ya? jadi ketularan pelit bin sombong tuh" gurau Mei mei pada temannya yaitu Kirana.

Kirana yang menggunakan pakaian ala perempuan Keraton itu langsung menyambar perkataannya si Mei mei. "Hush, gaboleh gitu! lu juga kadang-kadang pelit sama gue, kampret!"

Beralih ke Alfred, Microphone itu berada di dekat bibir cowo Amerika itu lalu ia melirik kertas sambil melirik-lirik Niklas dengan tatapan : _cie-cie-cie-cie-cie._ "Ah sudahlah, sekarang kita langsung ke nilai tertinggi dipelajaran IPS. anak ini meraih nilai 99 dengan catatan dari pak Romania kalo dia ini anak rajin dan berperilaku baik, ah mungkin kalian tidak percaya tapi yang mendapat nilai sebesar itu CUMA NIKLAS KØHLER DARI KELAS E, gue sih percaya kalo dia mendapat nilai sebesar itu karena dia yang selalu mengumpulkan tugas duluan dan nurut kalo disuruh nonton film Sejarah sama si guru (Drakula) itu. Sedangkan Arthur Kirkland sendiri saja hanya mendapat 91, itu nilai terbesar kedua loh"

Niklas yang berada disebelah Alfred pun kaget lalu menampar bahu laki-laki itu saking tidak percayanya. "Demi apa lo?"

"Beneran deh"

Personifikasi laki-laki dari Tiongkok itu mulai berkomentar. "Kalo anak yang rajinnya gila-gilaan kayak si Niklas sih gue percaya, kalo si Hercales yang dapat nilai segitumah gue engga percaya. Wong dia suka dikeluarin dari kelas sama pak Romania gara-gara kerjaannya tidur mulu, aruuu" komentar Yao yang menggunakan kostum kuning ala Jackie Chan(?) pada temannya yang merupakan si Thaliand.

"ERTE" sahut personifikasi laki-laki dari Thailand yang terlihat pawang gajah dengan seragam dari kebun binatang tersebut.

"Gila, pak Romania sadis" gumam Monika pada seoang gadis yang menggunakan kostum perang jaman baheula lengkap dengan frying pannya yaitu Elizabeta.

"Bukan, Niklasnya yang sadis" balas Elizabeta kepada personifikasi perempuan dari Jerman tersebut.

Alfred kembali melirik kertas itu dan kembali melanjutkan tugasnya."Di pelajaran Olah raga, ada Ludwig Beilschmidt dan Berwald Oxenstierna yang mendapat nilai tertinggi dari semua murid yaitu 92. Sempurna" katanya dan Ludwig serta Berwald hanya berekspresi cool dan tidak ingin berbuat lebay apalagi menyombongkan diri seperti yang sudah dilakukan oleh Mathias.

"Dan dipelajaran SBK, Tino Väinämöinen mendapat nilai tertinggi dari semua murid dengan nilai 96. Sanggup juga Tino dengan pak Roderich" gumam Niklas yang membacakan kertas itu.

"Anak Nordic mendominasi, men" kata pria berkostum ala batman Sadiq pada Gupta yang menggunakan kostum seperti pengembara padang pasir.

"Tino mah emang anaknya tahan banting dengan omelannya si pak galak itu" balas Gupta pada sohibnya itu.

"Dan untuk pelajaran bahasa Asing, tidak ada yang disampaikan dari kepala sekolah karena semua murid mendapatkan nilai yang cukup bagus. Pesan darinya adalah pertahankan dan kalo bisa ditingkatkan lagi. Oke?" kata Alfred sambil membaca sebuah kata-kata terakhir dari kepala sekolah yang berasal dari kertas itu.

"IYAAAAAAAA" koor anak-anak mengiyakan perkataannya Alfred.

Niklas melipat kertas itu kedalam amplop lalu memegangnya bersama Microphone yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya. "Setelah ini, kita akan langsung ke acara selanjutnya yaitu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 is update, sekarang au mau bales-balesin Review dulu ah~**

**Denisa : Norge, dikau sudah punya FFn? kapan bikin drabbles? semangat ya. Lirik lagunya kenapa? bikin lo galau ya? kwkwk, Danke.**

**frauduken D (pasti ini fansnya Ken Duken) : bukan gila, tapi galau dan menghayati banget wkwk apalagi ekspresi galaunya itu ya? wkwk kalo misalnya nyanyi rame-rame bareng Allied Forces atau Axis Powers mah mereka harus nyanyi K*f*k* b*nd dulu wkwkwk /Muntah/ Danke.**

**Engga kebayang kalo chapter ini bisa selesai. btw minggu ini bahkan seterusnya sampai mampus, aye mau hiatus. Tau tuh gara-gara PPt, Peta, video, hafalan dkk dan karena sabtu depan gue masuk (untuk PM itu masuk akal karena gue kelas 9, kalo buat belajar? ugh). Doain au aja ya-,-**

**jujur gue agak kesulitan di chapter ini. tapi gapapa lah.**

**Bonus.**

**Teman-teman gue yang merupakan anak kelas 9 itu sedang kerja kelompok IPS dan walau gue beda kelompok sama temen gue, gue juga denger-denger omongan mereka. Gue jadi merinding disko kalo misalnya anak kelas 9 yang sekarang pada engga tau Canada dimana(?)**

**"Eh, eh Norwegia termasuk negara berkembang ya?"**

**"Denmark juga ya?"**

**sementara Au bergurau dalam hati : kalo misalnya disini ada Lukas dan Mathias, badan lo bisa ditebas pake kapak sama Mathias dan lo bakal digentayangin(?) pake troll sama Lukas jika lo sampai ngomong wilayah mereka itu wilayah berkembang didepan wajah mereka.**

**RnR? dan danke buat review di chapter sebelumnya, Danke.**


	3. Games dan hukuman nista bin asem!

"Dan untuk pelajaran bahasa Asing, tidak ada yang disampaikan dari kepala sekolah karena semua murid mendapatkan nilai yang cukup bagus. Pesan darinya adalah pertahankan dan kalo bisa ditingkatkan lagi. Oke?" kata Alfred sambil membaca sebuah kata-kata terakhir dari kepala sekolah yang berasal dari kertas itu.

"IYAAAAAAAA" koor anak-anak mengiyakan perkataannya Alfred.

Niklas melipat kertas itu kedalam amplop lalu memegangnya bersama Microphone yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya. "Setelah ini, kita akan langsung ke acara selanjutnya yaitu..."

.

.

.

**Darstellende Künste a la Hetalia Gakuen**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz. Cerita absurd ini sih punya gue hehehe. Dan produk-produk yang ada disini kembali pada pemiliknya masing-masing, ya. Tee hee. **

**Lagu-lagu yang muncul disini : Belah Duren © Julia Perez, Marimar © Thalia, Mau dibawa ke mana © Armada, Eaaa © Coboy Junior, Once upon a December © OST Anastasia, Gangnam Style © PSY, Jablay © Titi Kamal, Keong Racun © Lissa, Yolanda © Kangen Band. (Karena disini liriknya udah di ubah sama au jadi bahasa translatean, silahkan tebak sendiri yang mana lagunya, ya!)**

**Summary : Pentas seni yang diselengarakan pas dengan Tahun Baru yang menyajikan berbagai pementasan yang unik-unik dan ini acara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para personifikasi hingga muncul berbagai skandal yang aneh-aneh. **

**Warning : Keberadaan Genbent bersama tokoh-tokoh hetalia yang lain biar rame dikit, Cerita Sekolah, OOC, kata-kata yang bikin baik darah, modus dimana-mana, crackpairing STRAIGHT, NON YAOI OR YURI, bumbu romance dimana-mana, rate T, Human name dan Nation name dalam bahasa Indonesia, ngakak hingga guling-guling(?), skandal(?) dimana-mana, bahasa Translatean.**

**Niklas dan Mirja adalah nama nyotalia yang berasal dari au Ramagrochowska, kalo Emma, Valda, Tiina, Daina, Lara, Lovise dan lainnya berasal dari Deviant Art.**

**jika mau nanya apapun, silahkan PM atau Review. jangan malu-malu sama au, dari pada malu-maluin.**

**Note : kata-kata Kelainan dan Suara-suara gaib itu berasal dari guru aye, kalo Fcuk sama watdesempak itu berasal dari teman-teman AFK! (teman sekolah au), dijamin asik. Gila ini author notes makan satu halaman di MS Word, gue harus menutup ini! selamat membaca xoxo.**

.

.

.

"Kita akan bermain suatu games yang pasti sangat asik" sambung Alfred F. Jones dengan nada semangat sementara rekan hostnya memandangnya dengan tatapan poker face.

Niklas Køhler yang merupakan rekan host-nya si Alfred itupun menghela nafasnya, "Alfred, dimana-mana emang games itu asik-asik tau..."

"Gue juga tau, tapi ini kelewat asik bahkan kalo ada peserta yang kalah, ada hadiahnya, loh"

Mathias pun menggaruk kepalanya karena bingung, "Kok lo baik banget sih, masa yang kalah lu kasih hadiah?" Mathias berkata sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Hmpft, Hadiahnya itu hukuman, kan?" jawab personifikasi perempuan dari Denmark tersebut dengan singkat.

"Iyap, beb" balas Alfred pada Niklas.

"Gausah panggil-panggil gue beb, Alfred." Sewot Niklas dengan nada ketus.

Personifikasi laki-laki dari Amerika Serikat itu memandangi Niklas dengan puppy eyes-nya. "Ah Niklas mah engga bisa diajakin modus" Gurau Alfred sambil mencolek dagunya Niklas sementara Niklas ngerasa geli. "tapi games ini adalah joget balon!"

Semua siswa-siswi pun menjadi heboh begitu tau games yang akan dimainkan di pensi ini adalah Joget balon, "Joget balon? lu kira tujuh belas Agustusan apa?" kata Kirana yang merasa jika games yang bakal menjadi games di pensi ini adalah sebuah games yang selalu ia adakan dihajatan-hajatan tujuh belas Agustusan di tempatnya Kirana.

"Ya sebenarnya hampir sama sih, cuma yang pilih pasangannya itu kita" jawab Alfred dengan singkat.

"Kok gitu, da?" tanya Ivan karena bingung dengan kata-katanya si Alfred itu.

"Nanti kalo ga kayak gitu, nanti kalian salting-saltingan" jawab si Host laki-laki tersebut sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ooh" koor para siswa-siswi yang ber-OOH ria.

Lalu personifikasi perempuan dari Denmark itu membacakan secarik kertas yang berisi Rules dari permainan absurd ini, "Niklas mau baca rules dari games ini, jadi Joget balon adalah games yang mengharuskan kita untuk berjoget dengan pasangan yang sudah kita tentukan dengan sebuah balon yang menempel di jidat serta dengan sebuah lagu" katanya lewat pengeras suara, "Nah untuk mencari empat pasang peserta untuk games ini, kalian harus TIDAK berjoget ketika musik ini diputar" Lanjut Niklas dengan nada yang ditekankan pada kata 'TIDAK'-nya.

Kemudian ada seorang laki-laki Asia yang bergaya ala Rapper Amerika dengan kalung bling-bling dan cincin emasnya yang segede bagong itu serta dikepalanya itu ada topi yang bertuliskan 'SWAG' dengan manik-manik, laki-laki itu menaiki sebuah stage yang khusus untuk DJ.

Laki-laki Asia itu menggunakan headsetnya dan ia sudah tidak sabar untuk beraksi, "WOI NIKLAS, MASIH LAMA GA RULESNYA, DA-ZEEEEE?!" teriaknya pada seorang host yang sedang asik membacakan rules itu.

Host itu mengarahkan kepalanya ke stage DJ yang merupakan tempat dari sumber suara itu, "Kaga, udah selesai kok." Jawabnya singkat.

"OKE LANGSUNG SAJA! MUSIIIIKKKKKK!" kata Alfred dengan suara kencang, sementara Im Yong Soo yang selaku DJ di Pentas Seni ini sedang beraksi dengan perlengkapan DJ-nya termasuk Tap S*ms*ng yang berada bersamanya.

Dan mulai terdengar sebuah musik, kayaknya iramanya familiar lagi—

Apa ini lagu—

**Eat durian in tonight**

**Delicious with your girlfriend**

TERNYATA INI LAGU DANGDUT SOBAT!

SIAPA BILANG INI LAGU BLACK METAL?

WDS, TERNYATA SEMUA ANAK-ANAK DISINI MALAH PADA JOGET.

DARI KEPALA SEKOLAH NARSIS KAYAK ANCIENT ROME HINGGA GURU PERFEKSIONIS SOK BADAI KAYAK PAK RODERICH.

DARI MURID YANG SERING MAIN HAKIM SENDIRI SEPERTI VASH ZWINGLI HINGGA MURID YANG RAJIN SEJAHTERA SEPERTI TORIS LAURINATIS.

MEREKA SEMUA PADA JOGET.

APA BUAT MENGHINDARI GAMES YANG TERKENAL ABSURD DI PENTAS SENI KALI INI, YA?

AUTHOR TIDAK TAU, TANYAKAN PADA RUMPUT YANG BERGOYANG.

**Don't forget to lock your door**

Alfred pun mulai cemas-cemas sendiri, "Aduh Niklas gimana nih, semua orang pada joget loh"

Kedua bola mata berwarna biru milik Niklas itu memandangi beberapa orang yang tidak berjoget karena sibuk mengupdate status, minum wine, PDKT, B*M-an, main _S*ms 4_, bahkan ada yang nonton video V*NE dari laman F*cebooknya V*NE INDONESIA. "Al, ada yang engga joget, Al" ucap Niklas sambil menunjuk beberapa siswa-siswi yang tidak bejoget dan memilih untuk melakukan aktifitas mereka sendiri.

Mata laki-laki yang berwarna biru laut itu berbinar-binar kearah para calon mangsanya(?),"WOW"

**Everybody love to cut the durian**

**Moreover, the wedding night**

Lagu yang diputar oleh DJ Yong Soo berhenti, lalu Niklas berjalan menuju seorang gadis berambut pendek ikal pirang keemasan yang memakai kostum ala Lady Gaga yaitu Amelia F. Jones, kemudian berjalan untuk menarik sohibnya yang merupakan gadis berambut pendek dengan gaun pengantinnya yaitu Tiina Väinämöinen.

Niklas juga menarik serta laki-laki personifikasi Estonia yang bertampang _nerd_ tapi kece badai cetar membahana(?) dengan pakaian ala detektif beken yaitu Sherlock Holmes dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, kemudian ia menarik syalnya si personifikasi dari Belanda dengan paksa agar orang itu mau naik ke atah panggung tetapi Nethre yang memakai kostum ala sales jamu kuat yang lengkap dengan _name tag '_Nethre cinta Nesia-chan' di kemeja yang ia gunakan tersebut hanya bisa pasrah. (Makanya joget kalo engga mau naik keatas panggung dengan cara paksaan seperti yang dilakukan oleh Niklas ini)

Sementara Alfred berjalan ke arah lain untuk menggandeng Francis yang masih menggunakan pakaian ala bangsawan jaman bahela, seorang gadis bersurai pirang dengan pakaian suster yaitu Lovise Bondevik, Lovino dan Berwald untuk naik ke atas panggung, tentunya dengan cara paksaan seperti menarik (ngejambak) rambutnya Francis yang panjang hingga sampai diatas panggung.

Sesampainya dipanggung, Niklas dan Alfred langsung memasangkan orang dengan seenak jidat seperti Francis dengan Amelia, Lovino dengan Lovise, Eduard dengan Tiina dan tentu saja Berwald dengan Nethre.

Setelah itu Alfred malah buka hape buat liat gambar dari 1c*k yang fenomenal tersebut, "Niklas, Niklas liat deh" kata Alfred sambil menyodorkan smartphonenya kepada Niklas.

Niklas pun menahan tawanya setelah ia melihat gambar tersebut. "PFFFTTTTTTTT—"

"ANJIR MAD DOG HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa Alfred dengan nistanya.

Tetapi tawa kedua host itu berakhir ketika Berwald memanggil mereka, "Niklas, Alfred" panggil Berwald pada kedua Host (yang ngakunya LOVE, PEACE, GAUL and AWESOME) yang sedang ketawa-ketawa sendiri gara-gara Alfred menunjukan salah satu foto 1c*k kepada Niklas dari Iph*nenya.

"Kenapa, Berwald?" tanya Niklas dengan tatapan penasaran pada Berwald sekaligus tatapan yang mencurigakan.

Berwald pun memainkan jari tangannya, "Sy m'u g'nti psng'n blh g'? (Saya mau ganti pasangan boleh ga?)" Tanya Berwald dengan nada yang terpatah-patah seperti biasanya. "Sy m'uny' sm Tiina (Saya maunya sama Tiina)" sambung Berwald sambil memberikan tatapan _death glare_ pada Niklas dan Alfred.

Niklas pun memandangi Tinggi badannya Berwald Oxenstirena dengan Tiina Väinämöinen, hanya untuk membandingkan tinggi kedua orang itu. "Maaf Berwald, tapi tinggi lo sama Tiina jauh banget"

Dan akhirnya Berwald pasrah dengan keputusan dari kedua Host (kampret) itu.

Alfred pun mengecek empat pasang peserta games ini, lalu ia menaikan Microphone ke dekat bibirnya. "Sekarang sudah ada empat pasang peserta dan langsung saja kita setel MUSIKKKK!" teriaknya dan DJ Yong Soo langsung memainkan alat-alat DJ tersebut lalu mulai terdengar sebuah lagu.

**Haluatko tehdä suhteemme ~ ~**

Dan ternyata ini adalah lagu yang sering diputar dirumahnya mbak Kirana dan bang Raden serta lagu ini cukup populer di rumah tersebut, "Lagunya..." gumam seorang personifikasi dari Qatar kepada temannya yaitu Brunei Darussalam. "Gue cukup familiar dengan lagu ini tapi engga tau yang nyanyi siapa."

"Benar itu, bro. Gue juga sampai sekarang engga tau siapa yang nyanyi, yang jelas mbak Kirana sering muterin lagu kayak gini dengan volume kencang sehingga gue jadi ikut-ikutan kedengeran" balas personifikasi dari Brunei Darussalam.

Sementara itu si Personifikasi dari Korea Utara malah mulai merinding disko, "Gue jadi merinding disko, nih" ucapnya pelan.

"Sama, bro" ucap Personifikasi dari Kamboja yang hanya bisa mengiyakan ucapan dari temannya itu.

Di tempat lain, personifikasi dari Montenegro melihat adegan yang bikin dia ngerasa geli sendiri, "Wah si Francis mulai modus-modus sama Amelia tuh" gumamnya pelan.

"Ya, si Lovino sama Lovise juga hihi" tawa seorang personifikasi dari Slovenia dengan pelan sambil memainkan H*Y D*Y dari Tabletnya.

"Hush Lovise masih sama kambing Copenhagen itu tuh" Bulgaria menyahuti kata-kata temannya sambil menyorotkan pandangan kepada seorang personifikasi laki-laki dari Denmark dengan tatapan yang datar.

Mathias ngerasa kalo dirinya itu diliatin oleh Bulgaria dan kawan-kawan, "APA LO LIAT-LIAT" ketus Mathias dengan nada nyolotin.

"KAGA BANG" jawab Bulgaria dan kawan-kawan sambil menjauh dari pandangan personifikasi laki-laki dari _Kongeriget Danmark _yang agung, yang AWESOME, yang Kece dan yang yang yayang/? lainnya sebelum...sebelum...SEBELUM GADGET MEREKA DITEBAS OLEH MATHIAS DENGAN KAPAKNYA!

Ayo Bulgaria dkk selamatkan gadget kalian sebelum berakhir ditangan Mathias dengan ironisnya/?

**Jos pidät lykkääntyy ~ ~**

"DAN TAK PERNAAAAHHHH~~ NYATAKAN CINTAHHHHH~~~~" Antonio melanjutkan lirik tersebut dengan nada lantang, semangat dan tentunya bikin pendengaran orang jadi pecah. Tapi inikan lirik bahasa Finlandia, kok Antonio bisa ngerti ya? hanya Tuhan, Antonio dan rumput-rumput yang merinding disko yang tau.

Seseorang pesonifikasi laki-laki dari Turki pun menutup telinganya karena mendengar suara seperti kaleng kosong yang berasal dari Antonio, "Woi gausah teriak-teriak juga, kampret!" umpat Sadik Adnan pada Antonio dengan nada kesal.

"Tau lu suara valset aja, gue DOR juga lo lama-lama!" sindir Vash Zwingli sambil mengeluarkan AK-47 dari saku celananya.

"Tapi suara ambo emang aduhai~" balas Antonio dengan nada-nada bak orang Padang.

"Oaza" koor Sadik dan Vash pada Antonio dengan nada singkat.

**You're angel~ fall from heaven~ **

"ALFRED! INI KENAPA INSTRUMEN CJR JADI TANGO GINI, GIT?!" teriak Arthur pada Alfred yang berasal dari bawah panggung.

Personifikasi laki-laki dari Amerika Serikat itupun langsung menepuk jidatnya, "Bukan gue yang bikin, noh si DJ Yong Soo" katanya sambil menunjuk seorang DJ Asia dengan pakaian a la Rapper Amerika yang sedang memainkan musiknya.

"Gausah nyalahin orang, da-zeee~" balas Yong Soo dari panggung DJ-nya.

"Tapi emang lo DJ-nya, nak" gurau Alfred dan Arthur pelan sambil menatap Yong Soo dengan sinisnya.

**Marimar , ya vyros s babushkoy i dedushkoy ~ v khoroshem, teplom more ~**

Lagu pun berganti dan Personifikasi dari Spanyol dan Ukraina sedang bernyanyi bersama untuk melanjutkan lirik tersebut

Filipina yang mendengar kedua temannya bernyanyi langsung menghampiri kedua temannya. "Kok gue engga diajak-ajak nyanyi sih?"

"Yaudah ayo sini, jangan sendirian!" ajak Yekaterina sambil memegang tangannya Filipina.

"Asik~"

Sementara itu, si Mathias memandangi Berwald dan Nethre yang sedang bergoyang a la penyanyi Latin sungguhan, "Aduh, liat goyangannya si Berwald dah"

"KESESESESE~ Mendinglah, dari pada Francis sama Amelia" tawa Gilbert sambil menunjuk kedua temannya yang bergoyang ala penari tango.

"Ewh" ucap Mathias pelan sambil menatap jijik semua peserta.

**Seseorang memegang saya ~ Aman dan hangat ~ Kuda berjingkrak melalui badai perak ~ Angka menari anggun ~ Di ingatanku ~**

"Lagunya kayaknya gue kenal" gurau Feliks begitu mendengar sebuah lagu yang begitu menghanyutkan tersebut.

Kemudian anak yang merupakan personifikasi dari Republik Ceko pun asik mendengarkan lagu tersebut, "Inikan sountrack fim Anastasia ya?"

"Tau aja lo"

"Iyalah orang gue yang nyanyi" sambar Bella sambil tertawa kecil pada mereka berdua.

Personifikasi Singapura menatap Bella dengan tatapan sinis, "Suara valset aja sok-sokan nyanyi beginian" sindirnya sementara Bella tidak mendengar sindirian tersebut.

Lalu ada seorang cewe yang merupakan personifikasi dari Ukraina, yang menggunakan kostum ala Mad Hatter di Alice in Wonderland yaitu Yekaterina Braginskaya yang heboh begitu melihat Eduard sama Tiina yang kelihatannya mesra sekali. "EH EH LIATIN EDUARD SAMA TIINA!"

Toris Laurinatis yang memakai kostum ala Pilot pun menyorotkan pandangan pada kedua temannya, "HUANJIR, GUE ENVYYYYY"

"ERTE!" balas Feliks yang juga melihat adegan itu.

"Taruhan abis ini Eduard diapa-apain sama Berwald" gumam Toris Laurinatis pada temannya.

"Bisa jadi, bro"

Feliciano Vargas pun memandangi teman-temannya, "Vee~ Ayo kita berdoa demi keselamatan Eduard von Bock, Vee~..."

Sementara itu, Kirana melihat Alfred dan Arthur yang sedang berdansa (mentang-mentang lagunya begini, modus dah) "ALFRED SAMA ARTHUR KENAPA IKUTAN NARI DAH! HINTS BUAT PARA FUJO INI MAH!"

Elizabeta pun memfokuskan diri untuk memotret OTP favoritnya. "Kesempatan dalam kesempitan"

"Bisa jadi buat lucu-lucuan" tawa Mei sambil memotret untuk menambah penghasilan di lapaknya yaitu AmaZONK.

Alice Vargas hanya bisa tertawa pelan. "Bisa jadi sindiran buat Niklas:_'abisnya kau tidak memilih diantara kami jadi terpaksa kami begini'_"

"Anjir" timpal Ludwig singkat.

**Dangsin-eun ~ eo ~ sae jam dalpaeng-i dogso chodae iya**

"ASTAGA YONG SOO, INSTRUMEN YANG ASLI AJA UDAH PARAH APALAGI LU PAKE JADI JAZZ!" Teriak Niklas dengan nada keras pada Yong Soo. "MANA INI PAKE BAHASA KOREA LAGI!"

"Aduh Niklas, gue engga tahan liat Francis sama Amelia" bisik Alfred pada Niklas.

"Apalagi Itu tuh" balas Niklas sambil menyorotkan pandangan pada Francis dan Amelia yang begoyang ala penyanyi dangdut.

Alfred menatap semua peserta games nista ini, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang. "Bujug, Lovino sama Lovise kenapa bisa kompakan gitu?"

"Gatau ah, jiji gue liatnya" gurau Niklas sambil menatap semua kontestan dengan tatapan Ilfeel.

**Lay lay lay lay lay lay lay~ call me the Jablay~**

"Wtf inikan lagunya...kesesesese" tawa Gilbert begitu mendengar lagu Jablay dari Titi Kamal. "Yong Soo emang keren kalo nge DJ"

"Yoa DJ Yong Soo~"

"Kalian ini..." desis Natalia begitu melihat Alfred dan Gilbert yang dari tadi kayak bocah sakau _Salmiakki._

"Kok engga ada yang kalah sih, da?" tanya Ivan Braginski yang mulai curiga karena tidak ada satupun pasangan yang kalah.

"Lagunya enak-enak sih, ana..." ucap Thailand sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Enak pale lu" timpal Vash.

_BRUKKKKKKK!_

kemudian Tiina terjatuh tetapi Eduard berhasil mencegahnya, balon mereka sudah terjatuh tetapi setidaknya Tiina aman dalam tangan-nya Eduard. Sementara Berwald menatap mereka dengan perasaan berapi-api.

"Kamu engga apa-apa, Tiin?" tanya Eduard dengan pelan pada Tiina.

"Engga apa-apa kok, Eduard"

**Where are youuuu~? With whooo~? What are you do tonight~?**

"BERBUAT HONHONHONHONHON~ KESESESESE" tawa Gilbert dengan nistanya.

Karena tidak terima kata-katanya disalah gunakan/? oleh Gilbert, Francis mulai kehilangan konsentrasi. "EH ITU KATA-KATA GUE!"

kemudian balonnya Francis dan Amelia jatuh. DUARRRR! balon tersebut langsung pecah entah karena apa.

"Francis! balonnya jatuh tuh, mana pecah lagi! tanggung jawab!" teriak Vash pada Francis sambil memegang AK-47 kesayangannya tersebut.

"Eh kok elu minta tanggung jawab? gue aja belum gitu-gituin elu" protes Francis pada Vash.

Vash hanya bisa terdiam.

**Aurinkoinen päivällä, human tyttö**

"Aduh Yong Soo, jangan promosi gitu ah~" gumam Alfred yang mulai mendengar lagu Gangnam Style versi Finnish tersebut.

"Gue tau MV Gangnam Style udah ditonton sebanyak dua puluh juta penonton di Y*ut*be, gausah promosi gitu lah" ucap Mathias pada Yong Soo, Yong Soo hanya fokus dengan pekerjaan sampingannya saja.

"Tau nih, promosi mele lo kesesesese"

Personifikasi perempuan dari Denmark pun mulai melempar kaleng soda ke arah trio Awesome alias trio berisik. "KALIAN BERISIK!"

"Kan kita Trio AWESOME!"

"Yoa~"

Niklas pun menghadiahi Alfred, Mathias dan Gilbert dengan jitakan di kepala masing-masing anggota trio Awesome tersebut, "BERISIK!"

"Anko Uzai." Ucap Lukas pelan dengan ekspresi _pokerface_-nya.

Karena suasana berisik dan tidak kondusif/?, balonnya Lovino dan Lovise jadi terjatuh dan sesegera mungkin mereka mencari kantong kertas untuk muntah.

.

.

.

Kemudian Niklas dan Alfred naik ke atas panggung, "Dan pemenang dari games joget balon ini adalah pasangan Berwald dan Nethre! dan tepuk tangan untuk semua peserta games absurd ini!" kata Niklas dengan nada semangat.

Semua orang yang ada didalam aula bertepuk tangan, sementara Berwald dan Nethre malah saling menatap.

Alfred pun menatap Eduard dan Tiina dengan tatapan mencurigakan, "Untuk Eduard dan Tiina yang kalah nih, uhuk cie, jadi kita punya hadiah buat kalian"

"Ih lo engga AWESOME banget sih, Al! kok yang kalah dikasih hadiah?!" timpal Gilbert pada Alfred. "Mendingan hadiahnya buat gue dah"

"Jangan salah paham, Gilbert. Hadiahnya itu adalah hukuman" ucap Alfred dengan nada semangat. "Kira-kira kalian mau Eduard dan Tiina dihukum kayak apa?" tanya Alfred pada orang-orang yang ada didalam aula.

Orang-orang apalagi para murid-murid dan fans/? pun langsung heboh, "Mereka harus memuaskan para fangirl dan fanboy! Secara kan kita pendukung paring Estfem!Fin!"

"Ooh itu pasti" gumam Niklas pelan. "Tapi apa ya hukumannya?"

"Tiina ngegombalin Eduard!" usul Kiku pada Alfred dan Niklas.

"Jangan, mending Tiina ngegombalin orang AWESOME kayak gue aja!" kata Gilbert sambil tersenyum licik.

"MODUS!" semprot anak-anak pada Gilbert.

Kemudian Elizabeta berbisik ke Alfred, dan Alfred hanya menganggukan kepala. "Oke! jadi hukumannya Eduard sama Tiina kissu, ya!"

"_MITÄ_ (Apa, Finnish)?!"

"_MIS_ (Apa, Estonian)?!"

Lalu Eduard dan Tiina saling berpandangan.

"Kita kan sahabat, kenapa kita melakukan hal seperti itu heheh" gurau Eduard sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Heheh~ Kalian pasti bercanda kan?" gumam Tiina pada Alfred dan Niklas.

"_Nej_ (Tidak, Danish), ini beneran kok" balas Niklas sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Eh Alfred, ada opsi lain ga?" tawar Tiina pada Alfred untuk menghindari hukuman absurd tapi pemuas hasrat fans pairing Estfem!Fin tersebut.

"Ada, bersatu sama Ivan, jajanin gue Hamburger paling mahal selama sebulan, ganti bio lo jadi 'Fansnya abang Gilbert Beilschmidt yang AWESOME yang agung yang kece badai', bikin hashtag 'AKURAPOPO' sampai hashtag itu jadi TTWW di Tw*tter, rambut lo yang cupu itu dipotong sama Feliks, nyanyi lagu dangdut pake kostum nekomimi sama dijadiin sasaran latihan tembaknya Vash"

"Selain itu?" ucap Eduard yang berusaha bernegosiasi dengan dua host berotak nista tersebut.

"Kalian harus *beep* *beep* *beep*" ucap Alfred dan Elizabeta secara bersamaan sambil tersenyum nista.

"Ih otak lo berdua kaga bener ye" bentak Niklas sementara Alfred dan Elizabeta malah ketawa-tawa dengan gajenya.

"Jangan pilih semua itu jika kalian berdua ingin selamat." Sahut Vash dengan bijaknya, weh nih orang baik(?) juga dah.

Tiina pun mulai harap-harap cemas dengan nasibnya, apalagi Eduard. "Eduard, gimana nih?" tanya Tiina dengan lirih.

Eduard pun memandangi Tiina lalu memegangi leher gadis personifikasi Finlandia tersebut. "Tiin, sebenarnya gue masih ada perasaan sama lo tapi gue melakukan ini karena terpaksa" ucap Eduard pelan lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirnya Tiina lalu pria itu mencium bibir temannya dengan hati-hati.

Dan Tiina membalas ciuman itu dengan penuh perasaan, sementara semua orang langsung mimisan bahkan Alfred sama Elizabeta langsung bersorak bangga, "YEY! KITA BERHASIL MEMPERSATUKAN EDUARD VON BOCK DAN TIINA VÄINÄMÖINEN! HIP HIP HURA(?)!"

"WOI KALIAN BERDUA BERISIK AMAT SIH!" teriak Niklas pada Elizabeta dan Alfred dengan kesalnya sambil melempar kaleng soda ke arah mereka berdua. Sementara kedua orang yang lagi diomelin ini malah ketawa-ketawa gajelas.

Sementara Lukas memandangi adegan tersebut dengan temannya yaitu Kiku. "Aduh katanya terpaksa tapi niat banget sih nyiumnya, dasar anak IT"

Kiku pun malah asik mengambil gambar untuk menambah penghasilannya di AmaZONK. "Tapi mereka menikmatinya"

"Watdesempak, gue suka pairing ini!" sorak Yekaterina lebay.

"Gue mimisan" gurau Thailand pada Filipina.

"Gue Jealous" balas Filipina dengan nada pelan.

Kemudian kedua personifikasi dari ASEAN tersebut saling berpandang, "Kita Rapopo(?)"

Sementara Kirana pun menatap Berwald dan Tiino lalu tertawa dengan gajenya. "Udah Eduard sama Tiina pacaran aja, lagian Berwald juga suka sama Tino dan Tino juga suka sama dia!"

"NGACO LO, KIRANA! GUE LAGI NAKSIR SAMA ADIKNYA, NIH! PLEASE, JANGAN BIKIN HARGA DIRI GUE JATUH DEH!" teriak Tino, tuhkan ketahuan kalo Tino demen sama Mirja.

"EH CIYEEEEEE" sorak Kirana bersamaan dengan Alisa Kirkland, Mei, dan personifikasi lainnya. "Abangnya suka sama dia tapi yang suka malah suka sama adiknya~" timpal Kirana pada Tino.

"Berisik!" balas Tiino sambil menjauhkan diri dari Kirana.

Niklas pun mulai melihat adegan ciuman kedua sohibnya makin menjadi-jadi, dan kini makin banyak para jones yang para sarap sendiri. "TEST SATU, DUA, TIGA! WOIIIIII TUAN VON BOCK, NONA VÄINÄMÖINEN, KALO KALIAN MAU BIKIN JOMBLO-JONES DISINI PADA JEALOUS, SILAHKAN PINDAH KE BELAKANG PANGGUNG, TAK (Terima kasih, Danish)!" ucap Niklas lewat micophone untuk mengusir kedua sohibnya sendiri secara kejamnya(?) dari atas panggung.

.

.

.

Sementara itu diatas panggung, terjadilah percakapan aneh diantara dua host pensi ini. Dan tentunya microphone-nya tidak mereka pegang lainkan diletakan diatas meja belakang pangung. "Gila ya, Al, siapa sih yang ngasih Eduard sama Tiina hadiah hukuman kayak gitu?!" tanya Niklas dengan tatapan datar kepada sohibnya.

Personifikasi laki-laki dari Amerika Serikat pun mulai memandangi Niklas dengan tatapan licik. "Itu tuh gue sama Elizabeta yang kasih, keren ya?"

Niklas menghela nafasnya, "Pantesan"

"Eh _Min Kære_" panggil Alfred dengan nada desahan sambil menatap Niklas dengan tatapan mencurigakan.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan seperti itu?" tanya Niklas pada Alfred, sementara wajahnya mulai memerah. "Dan kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kau kalo nyolot cantik deh" ucap Alfred pelan sambil memegang pipi sohibnya tersebut.

Tangan kanan Personifikasi perempuan dari Denmark itu melepas tangan kanan Alfred yang memegang pipi sebelah kirinya, "Jangan menggodaku, bego—" umpat Niklas pada Alfred, sementara Alfred hanya bisa tersenyum. "—Natalia mau dikemanain tuh?"

"Ah dia mah udah ngejar-ngejar abangnya, liat aja tuh" guraunya sambil menunjuk Natalia Arlovskaya yang sedang mengejar abangnya yaitu Ivan Braginski sambil memegang belati dan orang-orang di aula malah memperhatikan adik-kakak yang, ya gitu deh.

"_No comment_ deh gue."

.

.

.

Kemudian di teras aula yang menghadap ke danau yang masih didalam wilayahnya Hetalia Gakuen, Seorang gadis bersurai hitam dengan potongan pendek itu memandangi kedua bola mata berwarna hijau yang sangat indah milik ketos dan mereka adalah Sakura Honda dan Arthur Kirkland yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil memandangi langit malam yang sangat indah.

Sakura pun mengiggit bibirnya, seakan-akan ia sudah menyimpan suatu pertanyaan untuk ketos. "Arthur, gue mau nanya boleh ga?"

Arthur pun mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura, ia mulai penasaran dengan pertanyaan yang akan diajukan oleh temannya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya singkat.

Personifikasi perempuan dari Jepang itu pun menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam dan memberanikan diri untuk mengajukan pertanyaan yang (mungkin) absurd ini. "jujur aja deh, lo lagi suka sama siapa sih?" tanya Sakura pada Arthur Kirkland si ketos.

Kedua pipi Arthur pun mulai memerah, "Emangnya kenapa?" Arthur balik bertanya pada Sakura.

"Kan masing-masing ada orang yang disukai, Alfred menyukai Natalia walau suka modus sana sini terutama sama Niklas, Mathias mencintai Lovise, Kirana banyak yang suka. Masa lo engga suka sama siapa-siapa sih?" gumam Sakura sambil memainkan jari jemarinya. "Bisa dicurigai sebagai jomblo ngenes lo, Art"

Arthur berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya. "Aduh gimana ya? ya gue engga, aduh"

"Kalo lo gugup, lo gausah jawab pertanyaan gue juga engga apa-apa kok" ucap Sakura pelan, kemudian ia memandangi bahunya. "Biar gue tebak, ya?"

"Eeh, ya terserah deh" Arthur pun bengong. "Sebenarnya sih gue punya perasaan dengan seseorang" Ucap Arthur pelan, membuat Sakura mulai penasaran dan kembali menoleh ke arah Arthur.

"Apakah dia Niklas-san?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Moi, udah lama engga ngelanjutin FF nista ini. Dan sekarang gue mulai berani bikin adegan Estfem!Fin kissu /ampuni aku penggemarnya SuFin. Sumpah ini ketikan udah berdebu dan gue benerin aja dikit wkwkwk tadinya sih engga begini(?)**

**Pas ngetranslate lirik lagu, sumpah gue ngakak soalnya translateannya kocak semua xD lol. **

**RnR bisa keles? Danke ^^ **


End file.
